


How To Train Your Alpha

by AspenTree0228



Series: Domestic Training [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edging, F/F, Fighting, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!p Lexa, Make up sex, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, New Years, Omega Clarke, Smut, serious talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspenTree0228/pseuds/AspenTree0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recollection of stories that explores the dynamics of their relationship.<br/>A slow revelation of Clarke's occupation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for disappearing. I did NOT abandon my works, I just don't have time up until Thanksgiving break to jot down all my ideas.  
> But I have my excuses, got a new job as student supervisor. The training period is crazy busy. 
> 
> And I also need to apologize for the summary. I'm terrible at it. 
> 
> Two short chapters for now. I'll be back after exams which will probably be at the end of December. :( Blargh, so much to do.

 

** Lesson 1: Find your Alpha’s weak spot.  **

        Every Alpha has one, a spot that absolutely renders them helpless as putty in your hands (or incredibly clingy and horny, which also happens to be a side effect of this technique). 

Now don’t get me wrong, what I just described bears a dangerous amount of similarities with their commonly known weakness—their ‘parts’, specifically the underside of the glans and shaft. But no, that’s not what I’m talking about in this lesson, it would make your intention way too obvious, wouldn’t it? 

My partner, let’s call her Alex, has unfortunately exposed her weak spot to me inadvertently on our first official date. She doesn’t know, or doesn’t care to admit it, but I use it to my advantage when I am at fault in our boring fights and mundane arguments, or simply to coax her into making dinner. 

Since the both of us will remain under pseudonyms throughout the series, I can tell you all about the gory details of our newly established relationship. We started off having incidental sex—of course the feelings, the flirting, the longing and ogling were there first but neither made a move until then. After dozens of marvelous orgasms, we finally were able to gather ourselves and go out on a date. The night came to a magnificent conclusion where we ended up in the backseat of her truck making out like sex-crazed high schoolers. I had my hand tangled in a few strands of curly hair on the scruff of her neck, absentmindedly twirling those baby curls that kind of remind me of a fluffy Bichon Frise pup. All of a sudden she was purring at the back of her throat, shuddering and stretching like some giant feline…

 

******

Lexa was literally purring in Clarke’s lap, she burrowed herself further into the soft material of her girlfriend’s dress and whimpered, “oh yeah… right there… it’s nice… mmm…” The husk in her voice almost made Clarke blush. She pursed her lips in amusement and continued to scratch the soft patch of baby curls on the woman’s nape. 

Some point during their heavy make out session that probably wouldn’t be considered appropriate for PG-13 audiences, Clarke had intertwined her fingers in the lush brown hair and stroking wherever her hand wandered. Then the next thing she remembered was Lexa making these throaty noises that she had never heard before. The Alpha detached herself from the kiss and curled into a ball by the Omega’s side. And a few minutes later, Clarke was sitting up in a more convenient position to pleasure her girlfriend. 

Satiated with the stroking, Lexa squirmed and turned to face the blonde woman, flushing a dark shade of crimson, “Uh… thanks babe. It was, uh… nice.” 

“What was that, Lex?” Clarke giggled, and ran her hand through the brown mane again, teasing the spot she just found. “You’re like a kitten.” 

Lexa had no answer to that, except a shudder that ran from the short hairs to her spine, then to her belly button and lower limbs. It made her flip in Clarke’s lap, exposing the soft of her stomach to her mate, a gesture of trust and gratitude. The pleasurable touch was incomprehensible for her, almost, _almost_ , as good as sex. 

Smirking to see the Alpha tilting her head backward and lapsing her body on the car seat, Clarke used her free hand to rub comforting circles on the woman’s tummy. As the circles became larger, her hand grazed the hem of Lexa’s shirt, something underneath eagerly bounced up to meet the caress. Already knowing who that’d be, she snuck her hand into the tight gap of Lexa’s belt and wrapped around a warm fleshy hilt. “I see someone’s grateful, naughty kitten.” 

“Haaaah!” Lexa exhaled, but was too comfortable and too lazy to move. She nuzzled deeper into her lover’s embrace and breathed in the honey-dripping scent that blended with her own possessive musk. Her hips bucked to meet every flick of Clarke’s wrist, each thrust companied by an even more guttural groan. Stars and patterns were splashing behind her closed eyelids and the tender caring on the back of her neck kept distracting her from concentrating control over the overwhelming urge to orgasm. 

Clarke was in awe at the scene of the Alpha quivering and rutting for her. Days ago when they first mated, Lexa was so in control, so alpha, but so loving and gentle at the same time. Now she was giving up her calm, all sweaty faced and heavy breathing. 

“Ah… ah… Clarke…” Mumbling the woman’s name, Lexa only bothered to fumble at her belt, wiggle out of her pants to allow more room for the Omega’s hand. And when Clarke lowered her lips to suckle on the bulging tendons on her neck, she caved. “Clarke! I—” Her straining member twitched a couple times in a insistent palm and hot spurts of sticky white substance hit her sweaty-slick skin. 

Releasing the jumpy ‘commander’, Clarke chuckled to feel Lexa spasm with aftershocks. She traced her finger on the Alpha’s rippling abs, feeling the end product of their adventure cling to her digit. It spiked her interest, so she brought her hand to her mouth and licked tentatively. The taste was salty, earthy, like dirt and forest, like Lexa. She reeled in the way its silky texture glided on her tongue. 

Scent, honey-dripping and provocative, reciprocating her own, flushed her sinuses. Lexa smacked her lips greedily. She knew Clarke was aroused, and tipped the corner of her mouth into a lecherous smirk. “Oh Clarke~ my baby, don’t stop.” 

“I don’t intend to.” The blonde pulled herself on top of her lover, and pushed her skirt up to her waist. Moisture seeped through the thin lace of her underwear and she was grinding against the once again hardening length. Just when she was about to weave her hands back into Lexa’s wild curls, the stronger woman clutched at her wrists. 

“Tsk tsk tsk,” Lexa clicked her tongue, “you’re not gonna distract me this time, my dear.” With that, she freed one hand to push aside Clarke’s anticipation-drenched underwear, and guide her reinvigorated member into the softness. 

“Hmmm Lexa, yes… Lex, deeper…” It didn’t take long till the entire length of the shaft entered her. Then she was hissing “harder”, “oh yeah”, and “just like that” to encourage the Alpha on. 

The sweet whimpers were music to her ear and aphrodisiac to her pride. Lexa felt herself growing longer and harder in the warm and welcoming embrace of her Omega. She moved faster, rising in the air to meet with every splash of flesh on hips. Their combined wetness spilled all over her groin, most definitely ruining her dress pants but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

The car underneath crinkled and screeched, but Clarke’s higher-pitched scream when she came muffled the old truck’s complaint. Lexa had more will power to last longer this time. So she carried on, determined to once again bring her precious lover to the heavenly oblivion. 

Lexa’s old truck kept whining about the lustful pheromones filling up its small confined space. On its opaque window, shadows of two bodies intertwined together didn’t stop writhing and heaving till hours later when the sky began to turn a color of pale blue. 

 


	2. Lesson 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second lesson on how to train your alpha.
> 
> You're welcome.

** Lesson 2: Be affectionate to your Alpha **

        We have already established that Alphas are sensitive to their mate’s body. It is never a lame idea to get a little touchy. When the woman (or man, or anyone who don’t identify with either) of the house is not acting like themselves, my friends, don’t feel intimidated by your rugged looking, irritated Alpha. Ask if they want to snuggle, and be handsy while you’re at it. It’s ok to get rejected a couple of times but bear this in mind: they love you too much to actually say no. Just lay the option out there and eventually your partner will concede. 

        Technically, this tip overlaps with the first lesson, and serves as a back-up option if you have yet to discover their weak spot, or under any circumstances that hinders the progress of the first technique. And you don’t have to use it to get out of trouble. Use it every day. Make your Alpha a happier person when they go to work, and kiss their worries away after an exhausting day. 

        Alex gets frustrated at work, sometimes so frustrated that she doesn’t want me to massage her nape. It makes her stomach feel funny, she said, and leaves her lethargic to do things afterwards. She denies her needs for touch and pleasure, but times like this is when she most needs to blow off some steam. 

        Before the first time our cycles sync up, Alex got busy rearranging everything at work so she could take her leave and spend the days with me to avoid the torturous pain of us parting in the middle of a cycle. It was stressing her out too much. I knew that because she normally isn’t one to complain about work, and boy, was she whiny that night.

……

 

********

“Clarke, I’m really tired.” Lexa said as she shied away from the Omega’s soft fingers that were crawling up their way to her neck. “I have to finish this proposal and the first draft of my speech to the co-op next week. This is bullshit, why can’t Indra delegate?” She shuffled her feet on the kitchen floor, refusing to wash the dishes. 

“Ok, ok, Lex. Don’t… stress, you’re making great progress up to this point. Didn’t you tell me it’s gonna help you in the competition for the promotion?” Clarke had, in fact, never seen the usually composed and confident Alpha freak out like right now. She wasn’t prepared. So she didn’t know what to say, and all she could do was watching Lexa pace back and forth. 

Rolling her eyes, Lexa huffed and puffed, “wow, thanks for reminding me the importance of my performance, Clarke. Ughhhh!” 

And Clarke knew she was saying all the wrong things. Lexa already declined her suggestion of a stroking session on the baby curls of her nape, and she was running out of ideas. 

Lexa was in a tank top and boxers, all shifting muscles and clenched fists, she looked tense for sure, but also so damn hot. Sweat glistened on the contour of her prominent clavicles and sternum, the mass of her brown hair thrown up in a messy bun, a few strands dangled and stuck to the frame of her face. Yeah, so hot. 

Just as Clarke started to feel enchanted and turned on, she shook herself out of the daze. _This is about Lexa. You need to stop lusting after her and start taking care of your girl. Wait, maybe not stop lusting after her, she’s your mate after all. Wait wait, not now! Ugh, just… take care of her._ Clarke patted her cheek to mute the ridiculous debate in her head. Physical contact, she contemplated, always helped her, but she didn’t want to crowd Lexa either. Taking a deep breath, Clarke decided to ask first, “Lex, I’m going to give you a hug, would that be ok?” 

Looking almost like she was confused by the question, Lexa blinked slowly before she gave a small nod. She stood with arms crossed in front of her chest, still reclusive, but waiting and anticipating. 

Clarke didn’t mind the discomfort when she molded her body against Lexa. She rested her chin in the crook of the brunette’s neck. Sweaty and musky was the feverish skin. “Come here, Lex, it’s alright.” Her hands found the flexing muscles on the woman’s upper arm, dragging her nails lightly but purposefully. Lexa’s hold on her own body started to loosen gradually, and the tension in her back bit by bit dissipated. With a content sigh, Clarke buried her nose into the soft hollow of Lexa’s throat. “I love you, Lexa, do you know that?” She cooed, and ran her hands along the lean arms one more time before grabbing both of the Alpha’s hands and coaxing them to wrap around her lower back. 

Lexa let herself enjoy it. The corner of her lips even tipped into a small smile as she looked at the pliant little Omega snuggling cozily into her half coerced half voluntary embrace. She squeezed her arms slightly tighter, and let out a small moan to feel the supple breasts against her own. All of a sudden, the body in her hands became so delectable and the subtle buzzing in her blood magnified infinitely. Her hands started to wander with a mind of their own, palming the curvature of Clarke’s cute little love-handles—something that the blonde would enthusiastically deny having but she absolutely adored. She turned her head to the side so she could print a kiss on the blonde tresses. 

Clarke must have noticed the deep vibration. It was Lexa’s body giving consent and seeking for affection. She darted her tongue out to lick and suckle on the woman’s pulse point, inflicting a hesitant, but throaty groan from the Alpha. She followed up with her hands tucking under the loose tank top to cup the pert breasts, thumbs rolling over two stiff nipples and then tracing the underline of the soft mounds. It earned her a strangled yelp. 

Lexa tangled one hand in the golden hair, tilting her girlfriend’s chin upward so she could devour the smirk. Her other hand grabbed at Clarke’s voluptuous behind, bringing their hips together. And oh when the squirming Omega’s soft belly rubbed against the starting of a protrusion in her boxers, Lexa reveled in the electrifying warmth that chased away all her sulking annoyance. 

“Mmm you smell nice, baby.” She heard the Alpha murmur, hot breath ghosting the shell of her ear. Clarke shuddered. The absentminded canting of a hard object on her stomach was as desperate as it was gentle. She let herself being carried to the top of some cold and slimy surface, perhaps the counter of their sink. But Lexa’s tongue was so wonderfully skilled, swirling with hers and sweeping the roof of her mouth thoroughly, so she didn’t pay any attention to the soapy water staining her pajamas. In under two minutes, Lexa had peeled off her clothes without her noticing. The swollen head of that lengthened sword parted her entrance, and Clarke found herself having a bit of difficulty taking in the width in her current position. She balanced herself on Lexa’s shoulders, and tried to stretch her back more, but —“Owww!” she banged her head on the cupboard. 

Lexa immediately stopped her movement, and after she realized what just happened, a strangled laughter escaped her lips. She held Clarke closer to her chest and raised one hand to ruffle at the blonde head. The laugh in her voice was obvious, but she was equally concerned, “you ok, babe?” 

Clarke faked a sob and scrunched her face into a pout, “it really hurts, Lex.” She turned to see what exactly bumped her, and instead, she saw the bright window ajar and the driveway of their neighbors just ten feet away from their house. And she was naked. “Lexa!!!” Clarke shrilled, but quickly threw her hand over her mouth, “we didn’t close the blinds! Let me down, let me down!” 

“Um…” Lexa looked between their bodies, where she was comfortably hugged into the warm tunnel. “Arms around my neck, hold tight.” She instructed, hooked her hands under her girlfriend’s thighs and lifted her off the counter. 

“Huh, that’ll do.” 

“Where to?”  

“Bedroom.” 

Lexa eyed the several feet of walk back to their room, and whined, “too far. Couch looks clean.” She lodged her mouth back to Clarke’s pink glistening lips, effectively quietened her giggles. 

She felt disoriented when Lexa lay her down into the cushions, but delighted at the same time because of a strong and warm body lapsing on top of hers. The Alpha was making all sorts of pleasant noises, heaving and nibbling, pushing and pulling, bumping and grinding into her. 

Their pace was slow, and was meticulously kept slow. Lexa savored each and every grip on her member when she lazily pulled out, and suction when she steadily charged in. And when Clarke’s tight ring of muscles fluttered around her, her face distorted with a silent cry. She leaned into the hand that brushed away a strand of hair from her face, planting small kisses on the inner side of the thin wrist. Although slow, the pleasure still hit them with full force at climax. 

Clarke gasped out. The intense spasm of Lexa’s shaft and the rapid heartbeat were nothing like the tenderness they shared prior to orgasm, but it was beautiful. It was intimate, it was sweet, it was comforting, and it was beautiful. She smoothed away a drip of sweat that threatened to fall into the emerald pool, and kissed up Lexa’s cheekbone. “How are you feeling now?” 

“Mmmm… a little better… maybe…” Lexa whined, relaxing in between Clarke’s legs. She didn’t have to ask, slim fingers already entangled in her hair and stroking her curls. “Wake me up in fifteen minutes, Clarke, I have work to finish.” Then she was whining more, drifting off to a quick nap. 

“Ok, baby. I love you.” Clarke whispered and lured her exhausted girlfriend into slumber. She’d let her sleep for half an hour, and then when she woke her up, Lexa was whiney again, but more playful than peevish. She rolled off in blissful lethargy, still refusing to clean up either the kitchen or the mess she made on the couch. Clarke let her get away with dishes this time. 

Bare feet padding toward the study, Lexa suddenly remembered something and padded back. She stalked Clarke into the kitchen, who suspiciously eyed her. 

“Feeling guilty about the dishes?” 

She shook her head, and leaned forward to print a chaste kiss on Clarke’s smiling mouth, “thank you baby. I love you too.” 

 

 


	3. Lesson 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 3 in which Lexa learns about a lot more than just sex tricks.

**Lesson 3: Talk to your Alpha (talk serious, then talk dirty)**

 

Lexa was late for New Years, very, very late. She missed pre-game at Octavia’s, she missed Christmas left-over turkey dinner, she missed snuggling up on the couch with a cup of Bloody Mary in hand and watching Netflix to wait for the ball drop—she was that kind of late. And eventually, when she stepped out of the taxi driven by a cranky old grunt who was complaining the entire way about being pulled in for work and having to miss the parade on television, she had to grip her suitcase so hard to suppress her own grumbling stomach and bubbling anger, Lexa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, searching for the lovely, homely scent that belonged to her incredibly sexy and beautiful Omega. The pure anticipation of their reunion after being apart for a week due to her business trip made her tummy feel hot. Lexa stood in the driveway, smirking down to the delightful buzzing in her bones and the subtle outline of the start of her excitement sporting in her pants. 

Oh, wouldn’t Clarke love to see that. 

She took a step closer. Tiny traces of the familiar warmth was blended into the spicy smell of alcohol, days-old evergreen that still occupied a corner of her living room, and… *sniff sniff*, she didn’t recognize that scent, rugged, earthy, musky and cocky, scent of a stranger Alpha, in _her_ territory. Lexa snapped awake from her bubbles and a noise, almost a roar, came out of the base of her throat. Before she could retrieve her suitcase that was thrown out on the side of her garden by the taxi diver—not that she really cared anymore—she was dashing toward the front door and busting through her threshold. 

Adrenaline was boiling in her veins, her heart rate racing off the roof, her pupils wide and dark, canines baring, a grim snarl curling around her lips. The living room was darkly lit, but she found her target. A man with curly black hair, smiling as the light of the screen bounced off his smug face, holding a bottle of beer in one hand and draping the other hand on the back of the couch. Yes, it was him. The earthy, muscly, cocky smell was all him. 

It drove Lexa absolutely nuts when her eyes rested upon the small body sitting beside the cocky stranger. Blonde hair was colored a pale blue from the television as well as the white blanket she pulled up to her chin. Clarke looked so at ease. 

For a second, laughter blasted in the house as the Elf inadvertently accomplished a magnificent split on the escalator. “Ouch! That’s gotta hurt!” The black-haired man’s deep voice rumbled out of his chest. And people didn’t notice Lexa until Clarke turned her head sideway and smiled in surprise. “Lex! You’re home early! Well, technically you’re unfashionably late but I thought you’d be another six hours—what are you doing?” 

Lights splashed the cozy, dark place. Someone mumbled a complaint soon turned into a scream when Lexa gripped the stranger Alpha’s collar, pulled his entire weight up to the air and threw him onto the rug. 

“Lexa!” Clarke couldn’t begin to react when her girlfriend landed her fist to the man’s face—nearly hitting the target if he wasn’t so quick to roll away. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Lexa was furious as she missed, her knuckles scrapped the floor and started to turn red. But she was persistent, before he could get up on his feet, she launched herself on top of him and then punches rained on his head. He managed to throw her off, but what seemed like it was to be a black eye next morning also enraged him. He hissed and growled, threatening to attack. 

And the people on the couch could only yell and duck at this point where the two Alphas engaged in their unleashed rage. 

“Hey! Hey you two break it off!” Octavia emerged from the kitchen, followed by Lincoln, who tossed the tray of glasses he was holding aside. After a flush, Anya also ran out of the guest bathroom to Raven’s screaming. “What the hell is going on?” 

“I don’t know they just started fighting!” 

“Linc do something!” Octavia tried to step in, but Lincoln was blocking her way to enter the fighting ring. “Bell, Bell stop it!” 

“I can’t!” Bellamy dodged another fist, “she’s fucking out of her mind!” 

Anya stepped in after someone’s flailing limb almost bumped into Raven’s braced leg. She grabbed one side of Lexa’s shoulder, while Lincoln grabbed the other, and they physically lifted her off Bellamy. 

“What the hell is the matter with you!?” He spat, and zoned in on the struggling Lexa, only to be pushed back by Octavia. 

“No, Bell, you stop it.” 

“Who the hell is he? What’s he doing in my house?” Lexa snatched her arms back from the iron grip of her friends. Her eyes still blaring red, following Bellamy carefully. 

Clarke put a hand on her chest and took a deep breath, unbelieving the situation she found herself in on a what had been a wonderful night. Inching closer to the tempestuously sweating Alphas, Clarke finally placed her other hand on Lexa’s tensing bicep muscles. “Lex, Lexa you need to calm down. Please. It’s just Bellamy, Blake? Octavia’s brother?” 

Lexa wasn’t listening. All she could focus on was the fact that the Alpha’s overbearing scent was all over her territory, lingering on her couch, her rug, her blanket, and of all the things she could not tolerate, it was on Clarke, her girlfriend, her mate, _hers_. “Bellamy.” She coldly scowled at him. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Bellamy wiped some blood off the corner of his mouth, and returned the glare and said sarcastically. 

“What are you doing with your arm around Clarke huh? And your stupid ass cologne, who are you trying to impress?” Lexa shoved Anya’s hand out of the way and pressed in closer on Bellamy. Her nostrils flared to take in his off-putting odor, her chest puffed up to appear larger and more intimidating than him, and her fists balled up again, ready to fight. 

Clarke only began to understand the problem here. Lexa had been out of town for a week, and Bellamy only flew in for Christmas. They completely missed one another, thus the chance of getting used to each other’s presence. Here at her little New Years get-together, of course Lincoln and Anya were contributing to Lexa’s discomfort, but Bellamy, always the overconfident, charming, liberal, strong Alpha, was most challenging. Lexa, no matter how wrong she was to start throwing punches, had the right to be provoked, it was her house after all. Clarke felt the need to explain even though she had not done a single thing out of the line. “Lexa, Bell just finished his residency and came back into town for the first holiday with family in like what, three years? I invited him to the party coz it was the plan.”

“You never told me he’s…” Lexa gestured to the man and gave him an once-over in disgust, “like this.” Then she squinted at the blonde, “is there more you hadn’t told me? Why is he smelling like this? And it’s all over you. I do not like it.” 

Clarke gasped at the implication, “Excuse you, Lexa. Bellamy was not giving me the come-ons nor was I interested in any way possible. He in fact was trying to pursue Echo who literally just left.” 

“Good.” Lexa cocked her head and wrapped her hand around Clarke’s thin wrist, dragging her up to her chest. She sniffed the fainting musk of the stranger Alpha off the girl’s clothes, but not on her skin, and pulled a sour face. “I wouldn’t have said yes to your little party if I knew he’s gonna stink up my place, and you. You’re mine, you got that?” 

Anya’s brows suddenly went flying on her forehead. Not only her, but the rest of the gang as well. 

Clarke’s blue eyes widened, clouding with irritation rapidly, any trace of calm and appreciation dissipating into the rippling waters. “You did _not_ just say that.” 

“Uh, you know what, Clarke, we’re just gonna go, ok? You guys should figure… this out.” Bellamy threw his hands in the air and took a step back, surrendering for now. 

Lexa whipped her head to him, “good, you should. And for the record, Bellamy Blake, you’re not welcome in my house.” 

“Alexandria Woods, that’s enough!” Clarke dropped the bomb by shouting Lexa’s full name, which the Alpha hated, which meant that the usually caring and loving Omega was on the brink of exploding. “This is my party and Bellamy is invited to wherever I’m at.”

“This is my house, my couch, my rug, my fucking place!” Lexa didn’t lower her voice either, she stood stubbornly in front of Clarke while the rest of the gang fled the scene. “And you are my mate, _mine_. What do you expect me to react when I see you cozy up with some other guy who smells like a skunk, huh? What were you thinking?” 

“You say it as if I’m some sort of your possession, Lexa. As if… as if I’m an object equivalent to your what, your couch?” 

“You know that’s not what I meant, Clarke.”

“Oh but it is. And Lexa, you know what? You don’t fucking own me.”

 

One block away, they still could hear their friends’ argument, and after a earthshaking smash of a door, presumably of their bedroom, the house fell into dead silence. Anya held Raven’s hand, exchanging some words with Lincoln, Octavia checked up on Bellamy’s wounds, and they all tried to wrap their minds around what just happened ten minutes ago. 

“Uh… wanna go to my place?” Raven offered, “we have…” she looked up to Anya, who shrugged and made a face, “tequila?” 

“Tequila sounds great right about now.” Lincoln sighed, and tugged gently on Octavia’s arm, “fancy a ride with us, Bellamy? Figure you’d want some alcohol for that as well.” 

“Sure, and I promise I won’t stink up your place too.” Bellamy laughed at his own joke and then faked a sob when his broken lip hurt. 

Anya mumbled something along the line of an idiot while Octavia rolled her eyes and called him a trouble maker. “I really hope they’re ok. They’re like the cutest model couple.” Raven expressed her concerns. 

“I don’t know, Birdie, Lexa was kinda…stupid with her choice of words.” 

“I say she’s toast.” Bellamy wasn’t very sympathetic, “it was the single most wrong thing she could’ve said, so wrong.” On their way to their vehicles, he continued to complain, “I mean, what’s her problem anyway? She got the tall dark brooding look going on, she got the house, got the bae, what’s she got with me?” 

“Hey, loverboy,” Anya finally couldn’t just hold her breath, “if you’re tagging along, better lay off with the remarks.” 

“Excuse me?” Bellamy was dumbfounded, as well as Raven and Octavia. 

“Something you guys would never understand.” Anya stopped in front of her car and cracked open the door on passenger’s side for Raven. “Lexa has her own stuff… issues if you will.” 

“I’m all ears in that case.” 

“It’s not just her, it’s many of us.” 

Raven was taking her time getting into the seat, but she popped up again, “what do you mean by us?” 

“She means lady Alphas.” Lincoln piped up, and unlocked his own car. He and Anya exchanged a look and said to everyone else, “come on, let’s talk over tequila.” 

 

******

So you see, when you get in an argument with your Alpha—by that I don’t mean the adorable daily bickering that spices up your sex life, because in that case they’d always wave the white flag cheekily because they spoil you; no, I mean big, nasty, door smashing and voice cord damaging fight—it is crucial that you communicate your feelings before they overthink too much that they upset themselves. It cannot be stressed enough. Key word: communication. Talk to your Alpha. 

Alex and I got into a huge fight, partly my fault and partly hers, last New Year. I know! Perfect time for a fight, right? It wasn’t even New Years, now that I think about it, it might have been early in the morning of the next day. Anyways, Alex went on a business trip to present her proposal to co-op overseas, in a country that doesn’t celebrate Christmas. And of course her plane got delayed no matter how much she scheduled ahead. 

Knowing that she wouldn’t be home for the meal probably, I organized a small party for my friends whom I consider family. Among the squad, there was my friend’s brother, who Alex had never met before, and he came in, acting like he owned the place, making himself comfortable. Maybe it would’ve been ok if they actually knew each other and got along, but no, they had never met one another before. And that, screamed trouble. 

Normally, Alex isn’t someone who makes a big scene out of things, not melodramatic or super jealous. All she is, if anything, she is protective, which to me is the most endearing thing on this planet. Before I met her, I craved for that protection, that safety, that kind of promise and love. It never occurred to me how insecure she herself actually is until then. 

Now if you are with a male Alpha, or yourself are one, then it’s probably something you cannot relate to. But for female Alphas, life might have started a little rougher in their younger years. Because their body need to balance two different categories of hormones (which goes the same for male Omegas), they tend to bloom later than average girls, and much, much later than Alpha boys. If lucky, they hit second puberty, which presents them as Alphas in the pack, at around 15, but for many, it doesn’t come around until 17 or even up to early 20s. The most scrawny-looking ones in high school have to endure the teasing and mocking, tolerate annoying couples around them, and wait patiently, lonelily, for their time. Alex wasn’t one of the luckiest. She spent the first year of high school being ignored and given cold shoulder by girls, and the second year confused about her sudden urges. And high school didn’t treat her that well. She had lost her first girlfriend to an Alpha boy, because she wasn’t tall enough, wasn’t confident enough, didn’t smell charming enough. 

I never knew it until our ugly fight. I didn’t understand. But when I eventually did, I made sure to talk to her, reassure her, be there for her, listen to her, support her, love her. I love her, and imaging her going through things that I never had to, it just broke my heart. 

……

 

******

 

“I was lucky to have peaked at 14.” Anya confessed, “I gave the universe a big middle finger when I got my first erection and I was like ‘thanks, now you can suck my dick’. Coz you know, girls in middle school hated having us in the bathrooms, hated our ugly little faces.” 

Both Raven and Octavia confirmed. 

Lincoln added, “Lexa wasn’t that lucky. She was still this tall,” he pointed at a smudge on the wall, barely reaching his shoulder, “in high school.” 

Bellamy grimaced. 

“Not enough estrogen, nor enough testosterone. Yeah, I can see that.” Octavia nodded. 

“Well you know it must have been like what, hell, for an Alpha girl in our high school. Lexa worked hard, played soccer, tiniest goalie I’ve ever seen. It got her a girlfriend, then some guy just swooped in and took it from her. And that girl,” 

“Oh fuck that girl!” Anya exclaimed, “she was a total bimbo. Saying Lexa wasn’t enough, spreading rumors about her being a virgin, which was true unfortunately, but there are things you just don’t talk about, you know? What a bitch.” 

“I was a virgin when I was 16.” Octavia frowned, “what kind of school did y’all go to?”

“I wasn’t. Fucked the first girl I could find after I figured out what the hell was coming out of my body.” Anya sassed proudly, “been playing the field since 14.” Then she saw Raven pouting, so she scooted up to her girlfriend in attempt to appease the beast of jealousy “but not anymore, I swear, babe.” 

Bellamy observed the interaction of the couples, contemplating about all these things he just heard from them. He started to understand how his behavior might have come across as offensive to Lexa, and his attitude out of line. 

“Well, anyways, you guys won’t understand, how confusing it was for her to stop bleeding one day, grow like ten inches the next day and then white stuff flying out of her the day after. But for what it’s worth, Lexa had some shitty high school memories.” 

“And she is young.” Lincoln stated. “Lexa is young. It’s been only years since she learned about herself, who she is designed to be, how powerful she actually is. When she really loves someone, I can understand how that is overwhelming for her, and she doesn’t really know how to handle that.” 

“Lexa really loves Clarke.” Bellamy repeated. 

“She does, oh she does. She talks about Clarke like the girl’s her light, star and sun and all that. And she didn’t mean to sound like an asshole, like she owns Clarke or anything, I know she didn’t.” Octavia nodded with conviction. 

Raven glided her finger on the brim of her cup, all wistful and concerned, “They’re really good for each other. I hope they work things out.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Bellamy twirled his phone in his hand, debating whether or not to text Clarke and meddle a little. 

They all stayed silent for a moment, until Anya rose to grab the bottle of tequila and five shot glasses, “let’s check up on them first thing tomorrow morning, now bottoms up bitches.” 

 

 

Lexa ran around the house like some kind of blood hound, hunting for the last traces of Bellamy’s stench and cracking all the windows open. She couldn’t care less if she knocked over the plants on the windowsills, or wooden frames squeaked and joggled when she pushed too hard. Icy, sharp wind invaded the rooms and the yellowish flames in their fireplace protested by crackling and shuddering. Soon it seemed that all she could smell was the refreshing snow that lay heavily on the dormant ground. 

A sigh, breaking the deafening silence, was so loud that she didn’t even recognize coming out of her own mouth. Lexa slowly sunk into the cushions that were already ridden of her friends’ body temperature, and deflated. She had lost it. Even more horrid, was that she didn’t know how, how she’d let herself get so out of control, how she’d hurt Clarke like that, and the worst of all, how she could fix it. 

“Some holiday, Alexandria,” muttering to herself, Lexa knew she was still mad, but more at herself than Bellamy, certainly not Clarke. Today, she acted like some insecure idiot, letting her guard down so her fears could creep up on her and make a mess of everything. She thought about going in to face her partner, but under this circumstance, with her smelling like dirty airplane and a territorial animal, she doubted it would go very well. Sleep was a much better option now that it seemed. And in the morning, after they both have slept on it, maybe Clarke could forgive her then. She again went through the rooms, closing all the windows, and soon enough, her own scent, familiarly odious now it had become, filled up the house like spreading fire. 

Lexa immediately went to take a shower in the guest bathroom, and rummaged through her suitcase for any clean clothes she had left from the trip. She couldn’t find any, so then she knocked gingerly on the bedroom door. When nobody answered, she tried the handle, and it opened, cracking a small gap and dim light spilled on her feet. Under the orange lamp, Clarke was asleep, a small crease in between her brows was the only thing that disturbed her peaceful face. Blonde hair appeared a curious color of red, like sunset on a deserted beach. 

Her lips trembled with disappointment, in herself, that she would ever harm Clarke’s friend and make the implication of Clarke leaving her for another Alpha. Because the quiet Omega smelled so pure, heavenly, all lovely and beautiful, all Clarke. She wanted to think that Clarke was all hers too, but Lexa understood it was not the right way to put it. Being mated and settled down didn’t mean one owned the other, and she didn’t respect that. Clarke was an enchanting, graceful, lovable Omega, but so much more than that, she was a loyal friend, an honest, hardworking employee, and an honorable person, she was her own person. 

Lexa dared not to walk to the bed for her weak resolution was crumbling like an avalanche. She yearned to wake the blonde, kiss her, tell her how sorry she was, make love to her, make lots and lots of love to her. But instead, she just stood by the door admiring that setting sun for a minute, before sneaking to their closet for a set of pajamas and a blanket. 

 

The knock had woken her up, as a matter of fact. Clarke was faking sleep. She thought after Lexa changed into clean clothes, she would come back to bed and just pass out, it was well past midnight after all. But the bed on the other side never sunk under the reassuring weight of Lexa’s body. Lexa’s scent, calm and timid, came and left as quickly as a whiff of the chilly wind she carried inside. She felt the woman carefully moved closer to the nightstand, Alpha’s presence strong and alluring, she felt the tension in Lexa’s body, she felt Lexa’s large hand ghosting the outline of her shoulder but never making contact, she felt Lexa hesitantly turning off the lamp. 

The door clicked close and the room fell silent once again. Clarke surrendered to a troubled slumber under the drunken influence of her own frustration. 

When she shook awake, Clarke felt the pressing pain on her bladder and a chocking dryness in her mouth. Instinct for survival drove her to challenge the freezing air. After flushing and gulping down a painkiller, she leaned against the bathroom door, peering over her empty bed—Lexa’s empty bed if she was being technical. That was petty, she shook her head. 

Judging by the pale blue of the sky, it must be still early, four or five at best. She might try to go back to sleep, but the longer she looked at the ruffled sheets, the less appealing they became. Without Lexa, all that welcomed her was a cold, cheerless, desolate pile of beddings. 

_Lexa…_

She bit her lower lip lightly, then harder, and harder, till she tasted the rusty, metallic blood. 

_Lexa… I missed you._

Clarke found her feet shuffling on the floor, cold as it was, she stopped actually feeling. She wanted to tell herself that she was still angry at Lexa, angry at the words she said, the way she behaved. 

_Lexa, I miss you._

The next thing she knew, she was out in the living room, looking down to the Alpha sleeping on the pull-out sofa-bed she constructed for the night. 

Blanket pushed aside because of the fulfilling heat from the furnace, Lexa had tucked her hands behind her head as pillow. The rises and falls of her chest were slow, steady, but heavy and lonely. 

Clarke felt her heart clench at the sight. Her undefeated, fearless Alpha, who sometimes could be quite stubborn and headstrong, but at the end, the love of her life, now slept with her long legs curled in the crowded length of the couch, slept as if she was the purest soul among the living, slept like an innocent child—better yet, like a guilty child, tired, sad and scared in her lonesome. 

But Lexa wasn’t a child anymore. She was a stunning woman, even unconscious.

Her line of sight wandered, Clarke eagerly took in the Alpha’s entire form, from the elegant neck, to the small hallow in between her collar bones, then the prominent sternum that disappeared into the material of soft pajama top, to the slim waist… Clarke couldn’t help the smirk around her lips and the twinkles in her eyes when she found the slight bulge in between Lexa’s strong thighs. As if in response to her staring, it shifted sleepily, greeted her with a salute and bowed down in the confinement of the clothing. Yep, definitely not a child. 

She had to put her hand over her mouth to cover the chuckle. If anyone knew Lexa at all, they were bound to know the powerful sexual being she was, always charged and ready. This, was nothing but a normal state Lexa constantly found herself in during nights. It honestly surprised and impressed Clarke that Lexa had not lost her chill—wait, scratch that, Lexa actually did lose her chill. 

“Oh you poor fool.” Shaking her head, Clarke decided if she couldn’t sleep, it should be Lexa’s fault, hence, neither should Lexa be exploring whatever exotic dream now. With a vengeful mindset, she dropped herself, sitting half of her weight down to the midpoint of Lexa’s body.

“Humph!” Air instantly escaped her lungs. Lexa gasped awake and bounced off the couch in reflex. For a moment, she thought the house had collapsed and the ceiling fell on top of her. 

And for a moment, Clarke enjoyed the sheer panic look in the grayish green eyes. Then the next second, she pulled a very confused Lexa up by the collar, lips clashing with lips, in a heated kiss, a forceful, bruising, searing, unrelenting kiss, a I-hate-you-but-I-miss-you kiss. 

Lexa, unresponsive at first, finally registered the hot wet softness that was physically devouring her. She started to move her lips under the desperate assault. The way she opened her mouth, sucking on the other woman’s bottom lip, was surprisingly slow and gentle. The messy, rushed, punitive force little by little relaxed under her patient guide. And as she tangled her hand in the blonde tresses, stroking the Omega’s ear and jaw, Clarke little by little relaxed as well. 

It brought her an indescribable sense of chagrin, sadness, and anger, and happiness all at the same time. It wasn’t fair, how Lexa could just kiss her like this and all she could think of was this kiss. Clarke whimpered, sobbing into their kiss. 

Lexa halted as soon as she heard the small noise. She pulled back slightly, but kept touching the smooth skin underneath her fingers, and rested her forehead against Clarke’s. “Baby?” 

The crack in Lexa’s voice cracked her. Clarke failed to catch the first tear that rolled down her cheek, and she failed to catch the second, the third, and many more. Before she knew it, they were rivers, running the length from her trembling eyelashes to the small dimple in her chin. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby. I am, so, so sorry. Clarke… baby.” Lexa now was really panicking. The heaviness on her chest to see Clarke cry had her battling for the next breath. She hurriedly brushed away those tears with her thumbs, mumbling and cooing and whispering and pleading. “I’m sorry, please… Come here, baby, come here.” Pressing small apologetic kisses into the blonde hair, on Clarke’s cheek, neck, and shoulder, Lexa held the shaking body closely to herself. It seemed to have a calming effect, her warmth and strength. 

Hiccups from her crying died down after a few minutes of leaning against Lexa. “I’m sorry.” Her voice still sounded teary and muffled. 

“Shhh, don’t be. Here.” She reached for the box of kleenex on the coffee table, helping Clarke clean up the tear stains. As she printed another kiss on the corner of Clarke’s lips, the Omega pushed lightly on her chest, to establish a few inches of distance between themselves. 

“We need to talk.” Clarke said, rubbing her eyes. 

Nodding, Lexa loosened her arms wrapped around her girlfriend’s waist, placed both hands behind herself to brace the weight of her upper body. “Ok, let’s talk.” 

“Maybe I should sit somewhere else?” Clarke asked, unsure. 

“Whatever you want, baby.” 

Neither moved, and neither mentioned Lexa’s uncomfortable hardness Clarke was uncomfortably sitting on. 

Her hand never left Lexa’s chest. Blue eyes fixated in fascination on her own finger that traced the steep line of Lexa’s collarbone. Lexa was all boney and tough, except she was the gentlest person Clarke had ever met. “How’s your hand?” She remembered, and demanded silently to see. 

“It’s not broken.” Lexa held out her right hand, boney and long, knuckles bloody. 

Clarke gave each knuckle a feathery kiss. “I love you, Lexa. But how you acted today, it was unacceptable.” 

Darting her gorgeous green eyes down to her own hand, Lexa agreed, “I know. I was out of line, I’m really sorry.” 

“Lexa, I’m mad at you mainly because how you treated my friend.” 

“I… I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I think… I don’t know, I was jealous like crazy. But I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“And I’m also mad at you, because…” Clarke sighed, “look at me.”

Bambi eyes lifted up, sad and guilty. 

“I’m not your property, Lexa. I’m not ‘yours’ like a piece of furniture. I’m a person, Lexa, for god’s sake.” 

Blinking rapidly, Lexa looked like she was about to cry too. “I didn’t—I didn’t mean that, Clarke. It’s just that… I mean, of course I don’t own you, you’re your own person and you’re so beautiful and wonderful and lovely, but you’re my girlfriend and—and…” She started to stutter nervously. 

“Hey, hey slow down, Lex. Breath, ok?” Clarke let go of the Alpha’s hand and placed her palm against her chest again. Wild heartbeat fluttered and pounded against ribcage, as if the organ was trying to fly out of her chest cavity. “Now Bellamy shouldn’t have been swaggering like that in your house, I get why you were angry with him, I do. But tell me, Lexa, what made you _that_ aggressive, and insecure? What triggered you?” 

Swallowing hard, Lexa searched deep and hard in the blue ocean of acceptance that was Clarke’s gaze. 

“It’s ok, you can tell me.” 

“I don’t want—I can’t lose you to anyone else. I won’t allow it.” The words were tight as they squeezed through her windpipe. Lexa dug her nails into the cushion. “I’ve lost someone, my first girlfriend, to another guy. I thought I’d die of shame and hatred. I didn’t because she wasn’t meant to be, but you are, Clarke, you are the one for me, you are my everything, you are all that matters. I can’t lose you.” A sincere shudder broke her stream of thoughts, and a second later, Lexa continued, “I’m afraid.” 

“Of what?” Clarke asked, her voice low and tender. 

“That I’m not enough. I was never enough and I’m still not. It’s my responsibility, to—to keep you company, to protect you. I should’ve been the one you can count on, and it’s freaking Christmas and New Years but I couldn’t be here, while—”

“While someone else could.” 

“I know it’s rubbish logic, I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t shake the feeling that somehow I’m dispensable… replaceable.” Her voice lowered and lowered, so were the green eyes, until it was a whisper, and they fixed on the pattern on her pajama. 

Cupping the well-defined jawline, Clarke brought the woman’s head up again. “Lexa,” she called, insistently, “Lexa, listen to me. You are enough.” She shushed a protest that lingered on those plump, kiss-swollen lips. “You are more than enough.” 

Lexa sought out for the comfort in their connection again, all scrapping teeth and darting tongue, nippling and nipping around the Omega’s pulse point where the honey-dripping scent shrouded all her senses. “I love you.” She sang praises and sent prayers against the pale skin, whispered sweet-nothing into the blonde strands, growing intensely needy and enthusiastic. 

“Wait…” Clarke suddenly discovered her dilemma. She so wanted to just forget about the talk, and drown in the flooding desire and dripping want. But this was serious, and necessary. “Wait, Lexa, I need you to listen.” 

A shaky breath after, Lexa slackened her grip on Clarke’s midriff once again. And she felt the need to apologize again when cold air filled in the slit between their bodies, “I’m sorry, I just got carried away. I wasn’t trying to—I know I’m not off the hook.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“……” 

“Look, Lexa, you’re all I ever wanted. You’re kind, smart, so, so beautiful, and you’re Alpha of the pack, _the_ Alpha. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, ok? Whoever that girl was, it was a long time ago and she must’ve been the dumbest person on this planet to let you slip away. Her loss, my gain, ok?” 

A small nod. 

“That being said, I’m still disappointed, and hurt. It’s not even about being embarrassed in front of my friends, mind you I was, it’s about respect, and it is serious.” It was adorable, the sight of Lexa flushing red like a kid busted for her misconduct. Clarke herself assumed an air of importance and authority as of lacking before, especially when Lexa meekly watched her through the long black lashes. “You have me, Lexa, you have me because you have my body and my heart, because I chose you. Not because of a mark on my neck that matches your dental record. It’s my decision just as much as yours that we have each other, so yes, I am yours, but not as in an ownership kind of way. You need to respect that.” Clarke felt like she was repeating herself, but Lexa didn’t talk back, listening attentively, emerald eyes sorrowful. 

“… I don’t know what to say, except that I’m really sorry. It was a moment of mindless jealousy, it’s no excuse but it wasn’t _me_. I respect you, I do, Clarke, and I’ll do better. I promise.” 

“I know, I know it wasn’t you, it was just some stupid pheromone and biological reaction. And I should admit that sometimes it’s kinda enjoyable when you get all jealous and worked up. Remember that time at the exhibition with the car rep? You cursing a blue streak like a sailor, tsk, super hot.” Her flick of the wrist when she clicked her tongue drew out a small chuckle from the blushing Alpha. “You’re my protecter, Lexa, I feel safe with you. But from now on, I want you to try and think, assess the situation, don’t just dive headfirst and throw punches, ok? It’s not like everybody wants to get with me.” 

“I wouldn’t be so confident about that.” It was an honest slip. However, Lexa bit her bottom lip immediately when Clarke gave her a glare. 

“Hmm, I take that as a compliment. Seriously though, I know you think it’s your job to defend my honor, but Lexa, that’s not always the case. I have very close friends, I enjoy having them around me, but what I have with them, with Raven, the Blakes, and Jasper and Monty, it’s different from what I have with you. It’s virtually impossible to seduce a mated Omega, let along simply pumping out flavored sweat, I lay with you because I love you, I can’t imagine being with anybody other than you. I want you to trust me, Lexa. Do you trust me?” 

Watching Clarke articulate her feelings, confess her love, the brunette almost faltered from the dawning enlightenment. She tentatively nudged her chin to the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, when she was allowed, Lexa buried a close-mouthed kiss on the faint mark she had proudly left there not too long ago. “I trust you, Clarke and you’re right, I need to pull my act together, to earn back your trust. I really messed up this time, how can I make it up to you?” 

Slim hand tangled in the thick brown mane. Clarke tilted her head to expose her most vulnerable spot to a pair of searching lips, exhaling contentedly, “Mmm, let’s see, you could start by making peace with Bellamy.” 

Lexa pulled back enough to let Clarke see her sheepish pout. 

“Oh don’t give me that look. I need you two to get along coz, well, you’re my partner and he’s my best friend’s brother, it’s only a matter of time when you are under the same roof again.” 

“Fine.” Lexa snaked her hands around Clarke’s back, sensing that their conversation was shifting to a lighter mood. 

“It’s actually not that hard. We can have a double date, he can take Echo, at Anya’s bar and you know, like normal people.” 

“Normal people don’t double date, Clarke.” Lexa whined. 

The blonde threw a punch at the woman’s arm. “Take this as a practice for future reference. I bet you’ve never apologized to another Alpha before. What if our kids inherit your genes and run around the blocks getting into fights? You’ll probably be doing that a lot. Plus, you should set a good example for them.” 

“You want to have my kids?” Though not surprised, Lexa still looked up at the baby blue eyes expectantly. She loved kids, and she’d love to have a lot of kids with the love of her life. 

Clarke blushed. She had expressed some concerns about being a parent, but deep inside, she wanted a family with Lexa. “You may have been an ass today, but yes, I still want to have your babies.” 

Pursing her lips with conviction, Lexa nodded solemnly, “Ok, I’ll set an example for our kids. I’ll do anything you ask me to. What else do you want me to do?”

Clarke glanced at the bright sky that lit up their windows, the blindingly white, stubbornly silent snow made it even brighter. She turned back, and gazed into jade eyes, like pools of warm spring water, green and deep, out of season, so full of life, so loudly declaring their devotion and passion, and yet so shy and careful. “I want you to kiss me.” 

Those eyes smiled and softened even more. Lexa obeyed the command without questioning. She initiated this kiss, and she dominated the kiss, stealing small breaths and drinking hungrily. Their noses bumped while their lips fitted snuggly together, Clarke thought it was Lexa’s cutest little habit during kisses. Tongues merged, twirled, and swept at each other’s flesh, face-reddening heat rose from where their bodies met. Sparing a moaned eulogy, Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s mouth, “I missed you so much.” 

“I know.” Clarke suddenly giggled, her voice thick with thirst, “I can feel that.” She demonstrated by grinding her bottom harder into Lexa’s laps, the firm, hot source of Lexa’s lust gave a stern tug, instantaneously confirming her statement. She pushed the Alpha down to lie flat on the couch, and threw her leg over to straddle Lexa properly. The solidity of the Alpha’s excitement brushed against her core validly. She felt herself growing wetter, her underwear clinging to her slit annoyingly. 

Lexa bucked her hips up, bouncing slightly. The growing member in her pants also jumped with wild anticipation when the cotton material rubbed against a sensitive spot of the head. 

The insistent petting on her clit and courteous humping against her entrance almost made her believe the “commander” had a mind of her own. Clarke was impressed. “Oh my. Is that a leprechaun hiding in your pocket or you’re just happy to see me, hmm?” 

“Is that how it’s gonna be this year?” Lexa on the other hand, was amused, aside from being terribly aroused. “Making terrible dirty jokes?” 

Clarke snorted her laughter and husked, “Maybe. You come up with one.” 

“Later.” Lexa busied herself in treasure-haunting at the Omega’s bosom. She tucked her hands under Clarke’s shirt, stretching it to make it tight around the chest. The thin material barely concealed anything. 

Clarke shrilled and squirmed when merciless lips attacked her nipple, through the layer of cloth. A wonderfully skilled tongue zoned in on the taut little nob, flicking up and down, teasing, pleasing. The action was mirrored by a long finger, this time under the shirt, sending thundering chills down her spine. 

“You’re shaking like a leaf. Are you cold, babe?” 

There was a smug grin in that “concerned” inquiry. Clarke gripped a handful of dark curls to detach the suckling from her chest. She had to squint as she investigated Lexa’s seemingly genuine expression. Pretending she didn’t see the mischievous sparkles in the green eyes, she shrugged, “Actually, it _is_ kinda cold.” 

Lexa didn’t buy it. Under her finger pads, the skin was already slick and damp with sweat, and the pouring scent intensified infinitely with that. But two can play the game. “Really? Hmmm, what do you want me to do about it?” 

“Keep me warm, Lexa, keep me warm with your love, your warmth…” Walking two fingers down the expanse of the Alpha’s tight stomach, Clarke fondled the burning iron rod under herself, “and your big, thick torch…” 

“Ah shit…” Lexa cursed, eyes squeezing shut when Clarke started playing with her hardened length, “that’s a good one.” The slim hand disappeared into her waistband, cupped and pushed her member up so their groins could rock together to make delicious frictions. More liquid seeped through the barriers, making their movements messily easy. She was leaking too, releasing small gushes of pent up energy and luscious need. Lexa couldn’t distinguish who the mess it belonged to any longer. “You’re so wet, baby… I wanna take this off.” 

Not until a large hand grabbed her butt cheek mindlessly did Clarke realize something. She pushed herself up abruptly, shying away from Lexa’s touch. “Wait a sec.” 

“Wha—what’s wrong?” Lexa clawed at the air, the loss of touch too much to bear. 

“I forgot to shave! I’ll be right back, Lexa.” 

“I don’t fucking care. You’re still the most desirable woman even when you’re fuzzy like a peach.” The Alpha coaxed, “Come on, I like your peach fuzz.” 

Clarke had already dashed toward their bathroom. “No way, the sun’s out.” 

Frustrated, betrayed, and physically hurt, Lexa howled, “You’re not a vampire the fuzz won’t catch on fire! Get your hairy pussy back here!” 

“Hairy pussy? Do you want me to shave down there too?”

“No, that’s not… Ugh! Please get back on the couch?” 

“It’ll only take a few minutes.” 

“I’m hurting!” Lexa wasn’t exaggerating. She looked down to her crotch, pajama pants crinkled and drenched; underneath, her zealous phallus twitched painfully. It craved attention, affection, anything. Normally, pride would deter the Alpha from taking care of things herself. It had been years since she had last partaken in the activity. But there was no way she’d survive being celibate for days and getting all worked up just to be left aside to cool down. Peculiar situation requires special handling, she needed no more convincing before reaching in and grabbing herself. “Holy mother—fucking jesus.” In her hand, the pulsating, straining, inflating shaft was glistening with slippery juices, the air cold on her skin but blood boiling underneath. 

“Babe? You ok?” There was a small chuckle in Clarke’s voice. 

Lexa felt the muscles in the back of her neck start to get sore and spasm. She quickly plopped herself up and leaned against the back rest, ridding her pants along the way. It gave her a much better angle to admire her own handiwork. Every time the sheath of soft skin tightened and glided along her movements, a swollen head appeared in the circle of her thumb and index finger. It was colored a shade of crimson, near purple, the flare heavy and glistening. A clear, sticky drip surfaced from the tiny orifice on top of the meaty tip, trickled, and smeared into her palm, providing lubrication, as if needed at all. Just a couple of pumping of her hand, and thrusting and rolling of hips, Lexa had to take it a bit easy. The intensity of pleasure and pain had her fearing that she’d come before Clarke came back. That ought to look really good on her part, she mused. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm down, switching to her non-dominant hand to slowly and lightly stroke herself. 

“Aww, Lex look at you.” Clarke reemerged from the bathroom, rubbing some of Lexa’s favorite perfume into her wrists. “You’re so cute playing with yourself like this.” 

Black pupils, wide to the brim of green irises, shrunk upon contacting light. Lexa craned her neck to look at her lover, and appreciate the sway in the feminine hips. “Like what?” 

“Like you don’t know how.” Rounding the furniture, Clarke kneeled on the cushions beside Lexa, running her hand on the Alpha’s body and peeling off her clothes. 

“Excuse you, I happen to know what I’m doing since 17.” Lexa said sarcastically. “I was just waiting for you.” 

The svelte body snuggled up along the contour of the side of Lexa’s body. Clarke could taste the salty, sweaty, musky pheromone slicing through the thick air, tincture after tincture, luring her to do something about the rapidly pooling wetness in her underpants. “Well, don’t stop on my account.” She yanked the Alpha’s arm to put it around her shoulder, got comfortable crowding in the corner of their couch, and slid her own hand down in search for the aching bundle of nerves. 

Lexa blinked in surprise, “are you gonna help me or what?” 

“Nah, I got my handful over here too.” Blonde head rolling against a strong shoulder, Clarke moaned in satisfaction as she rubbed her clit in quick and precise circles. 

If this was a dream, it must have been the most erotic, exciting, and possibly frustrating too. Lexa eyed longingly to the motion in her girlfriend’s pants, the rise and fall of her hips, the buzzing and trembling, the tiniest indication of just how much Clarke enjoyed riding her own fingers. 

“Ah… mmm harder… Lex-a… harder.” And the whimper was followed by a string of profanity. 

_Shit._ Lexa cursed in her head, and mindlessly followed the request, tugging herself harder and faster. She swept her tongue across her lower lip, feeling how dry and chapped it was, and it reminded her of an unyielding thirst. “Let me taste you.” 

“Hmmm?” Clarke slowed down for a bit, trying to understand the words breathed through heaving chest and shuddering throat. 

“I wanna taste—” Lexa was shut off by a slender hand shoving in her face, carrying the heady scent of arousal and sweet perfume. She immediately opened her mouth to suckle on the finger coated in buttery nectar. The taste was faint, but earthy and vibrant on the tip of her tongue. But before she could lick off the very last drop, Clarke had already retrieved her hand. “Babe… you taste so good. You smell good.” Lexa cooed into the girl’s ear, then nibbled on the fleshy lobe, earning a throaty groan as a reward. Her hand, around Clarke’s shoulder, snuck to palm a pert breast, kneading its full ness, pinching the tautened nipple. It might have been doing an awkward job getting herself off, but it was definitely an expert in delivering pleasure for the lady. 

Clarke reached behind, and held onto the Alpha’s strong neck with her free hand. With two fingers penetrating deep into her wanton core, and a boney angle in her wrist applying pressure on her clit, Clarke started to buck her hips into her own hand. “I wanna cum, Lex… It’s close… so close…” 

“Yeah? You need some help there, love?” She herself was on a high. But if Clarke wanted it, she could spare a minute. 

“If you… don’t mind?” Practically melting into Lexa’s embrace, the Omega tossed and turned, nudging even further into the heat that was the Alpha’s potent scent. 

Lexa gave her straining cock a firm tug before flicking it forward. The angry creature sprung right back, and slapped into her belly with a loud, wet splashing noise, leaving a red mark on the skin and a curiously gratifying sting in the meaty head. Lexa grunted, and did it again, this time even harder. Electricity rose from the tail of her spine all the way up to her skull. She shuddered violently but contentedly. 

Clarke noticed the little trick her partner just discovered, finding it amusing and incredibly hot. She was to tease Lexa it took her so long to learn such a simple move in almost every pornographic production. But she pushed the thought aside as Lexa kept her promise and cuddled her from behind. A large hand crept underneath hers, calloused finger pad captured her pulsing clit in its hood, and short nails dragged along her soft inner lips. 

“Holy shit! you shaved down there too?” Lexa murmured. 

“Mmm-hmm…” Clarke lifted her hips in the air, her legs kicking, her waist tensing. After a long and labored wail, she came, on both of their hands, a small stream wetting Lexa’s fingertips and drenching her own palm. “Happy new year?” 

“Happy new year indeed…” Lexa returned her attention to the soreness of her own. “Care if I continue?” She pointed at the appendage that seemed to be snarling, disgruntled. 

“Mmm please… you look like in a hurry.” Clarke sat up and discarded her clothes, and pressed up against her lover. She thought she’d return the favor, curling her hand around Lexa’s and aiding her to pick up the speed. “Is this ok?” She was mindful about the scabbing wound on the knuckles. 

Hissing through clenched teeth, Lexa let the cunning little Omega take the lead. “It’s more than ok.” 

Clarke not only doubled up the pace, but also added more pressure when their laced fingers grazed the ridge of the flare. And because of Clarke’s earlier release on their hands, there was a pop-sound every time when Lexa bottomed out. Now this was something Lexa had not anticipated to get from masturbating. The tightening hold on her member, the smell of her lover’s sex, the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, every little detail she was experiencing made it too real, too hard to resist. 

When she couldn’t help but start to rut into the grip, Lexa knew she was close. She slammed her eyes shut and threw her head back, exposing the tendons and veins in her neck. It gave Clarke the opportunity to gnaw greedily on the patch of skin where her scent was most prominent. 

An irrefutable heat rose in her abdomen, under her rippling muscles. Lexa suddenly felt the need to prolong her enjoyment beyond this impending climax. As the urgent electric shock traveled through her limbs and torso, accumulating at the tip of her phallus, she suddenly loosened her hand. “Ah… oh, oh god.” She was _that_ close to the breaking point, but she held back, watching the manic member dance, twitching and spasming and slapping and strutting. The ache, blunt and everlasting, blossomed in her groin, it was so painfully wonderful, it was heaven and hell. 

Clarke smacked her lips in mirth, “so, I take it you’ve discovered the pleasure in edging? Good for you, babe, figuring it out all by yourself.” 

“Is that what’s it called? Holding back?” Lexa couldn’t wait to start again. 

“Are you serious? Oh my god, I probably watched more porn than you.” 

“You watch porn?” Lexa didn’t mind, couldn’t mind, as she started pumping her item again in blissful happiness. 

Clarke settled comfortably in her previous position. “Well, not anymore. But what we’re doing, might as well be one.” Now naked, the hot stream in between her thighs grew more sensitive to the cool temperature. She couldn’t resist the thrill of getting herself off to the salacious scene that reminded her of many internet porn she browsed through in her teenage years (and yes, girls watch porn and masturbate too). She rubbed her reddened clit furiously, thinking that Lexa might not last very long this time and they could finish together. 

However, the Alpha seemed to be reluctant abandoning this new found act. She continued on for two more rounds. 

“You know…” Clarke wriggled beside her, panting hard to arrive on the brim of another orgasm. “it might not… be very healthy.” 

And Lexa was reduced to a liquid mess as she yet again denied herself the eventual release. Now the pain had become sharp, slicing through her vessels and nerves that she started to doubt the chances of letting that gigantic load out. 

“That’s it.” Pushing off the couch, the blonde jumped in Lexa’s laps, and with swiftfingers, she lined the tensing shaft to her flexing entrance. It took a few times of rolling her hips and grinding into the iron pole before she completely embraced its formidable girth. 

Hyperventilating, the brunette dug her fingers into the supple flesh of her lover’s ass, and pulled her impossibly close before rutting into the safe and warm moisture. Hot, white urgency surfaced once more, this time faster than the previous, and much much more rigorous. There would be no holding back this time, Lexa reckoned. So she let go, let the sharpness split all her senses, let the horridness burn the entire length and break at the tip, let the sticky devotion fill up her lover’s welcoming womb. 

Lexa’s desperation, in her feverish skin, in her sizzling sweat, in her bulging veins and stiffening muscles, was more than enough to push Clarke over that fine line between getting close to climax and a full blown storm of sexual gratification. The Omega shrieked into the damp brown curls, her inside flutter around the foreign—foreign but not unwelcome—object, pushing and pulling at it, milking it, sucking the raw, slippery, sultry cum in further to appease the frantic lust. She was only a tiny bit surprised when Lexa didn’t proceed to knot her, instead, the Alpha pulled out rather quickly. 

Under the silent questioning stare, Lexa bashfully admitted, “It’s a little too sensitive after… you know…” 

Clarke laughed lightheartedly, and nuzzled into the blanket that smelled a combination of sweat, sex and pheromones, she held it open for Lexa to join in. “Alright then, Miss Sensitive, come in here and keep me warm.” Sleep was finally creeping up on her after what seemed like hours of serious talking and dirty sex. 

Lexa yawned too, relaxing under the light touch of her lover’s tired fingers. “I’m sorry I was an ass today,” she whispered in between kisses, weary that once the purring Omega left the magical land of postcoital bliss, she’d be sad or angry again, “I really am. Please don’t be mad at me after we wake up.” 

“You’ll probably spend the entire 2016 making it up to me in different sex positions.” Clarke murmured, her tone serious. “It was a decent start just then.” 

“Hurt a little to be honest.” 

“Good.” Clarke faked a cruel smirk before kissing away Lexa’s faked scorn. “I forgive you. I’m still yours.” She hoped Lexa understood. 

“I love you more.” And she did. 

 

Outside the window, Anya, representative of a bunch of concerned and very hungover friends, stood both relieved and mortified. She had walked in—listened in—on their big finish and the small heartfelt conversation before soft snoring started. Deciding that nobody needed to know what she had lived through, Anya thumbed a group text, “Looks like model couple’s gonna be model couple for another year _awkward face emoji_ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past midnight here in my city, so I feel pretty comfortable posting this now.
> 
> I haven't been writing a lot lately. Got lots of stuff, new job, school, family emergency. And I kinda crammed this one. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> 2015 could've been better.  
> I wish 2016 will be better for all of you. 
> 
> Happy belated New Year or in advance!


	4. Lesson 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this tonight, very sleep deprived.  
> No beta, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Fine stud Lexa why not?  
> I mean it's always been kind of my theme so... 
> 
> Ass play/anal involved. You've been warned.

Lesson 4: Keep your Alpha away from bad influence 

 

They are like children. 

You know it is the truth. They are competitive, they are gossipy, smug and stubborn; they have fragile, but big egos; they contribute to weird thoughts in each other’s head, they just have to get what they think everyone else is getting. 

If your Alpha happens to have a friend who is considered a “bad influence”, whether it’s the red-faced neighbor providing that extra drink, the pothead urging them to take another smoke, the retired cop making up bad dirty jokes, or the womanizer taking different companions home each night, then so help you my friends. 

Benjamin, my friend Olivia’s brother, happens to be one of them bad seeds. I love him, I do. He is like a big brother to me. But let’s face it, having your partner befriend him—probably not a good idea. 

So Ben finally decided to move back in the city for a new job, even after Alex had practically kicked him out of our house on New Years. Ever begrudgingly, she had to go make up with him under my relentless pressuring. To not embarrass her more than she already was, I didn’t arrange the double date. They are grown adults, they can surely figure it out, I had faith in Alex. And apparently, they handled it so well that it eventually came back biting me in the ass (pun intended). 

Not saying that I didn’t enjoy the consequences at all. But I know it was pure luck that their discussion that night was limited to this single subject. Now that they are friends and start to actually hang out, along with several others who also happen to be full of shit, I am not so positive that my luck won’t run out next time. 

……

 

 

******

The wind chimes sang their giggly music when cold air rushed in and brushed over their recently polished pipes. Bartender-slash-owner turned to bid hello to her patron. “Well well well,” Anya smirked per usual upon the sight of her best friend, “how dare you showing your face in my place after trashing it. Pay up, bitch!” 

Lexa returned the courtesy with a flick of the finger, “I did you a solid, your decor could really use some renovation.” 

“Whatever, Lexa.” Anya waved her in, and magically produced a shot of tequila from behind the counter. 

“What’s this?” Lexa eyed the tall blonde suspiciously, “you’re not thinking about getting me hammered again, are you? Clarke won’t be happy to get a call in the middle of the night.” 

Anya muttered “whipped” under her breath, but pointed at the far end of the bar, where a black headed man sat, “numb your embarrassment. You’re gonna need it.” 

Shooting her friend a glare, the brunette downed the shot quickly. A burning sensation traveled through her throat all the way down to her belly, making her cringe. Lexa stuck her tongue out, impressed by the quality of Anya’s stash, “good shit, An, thanks.” 

“Gin and tonic and a cosmo please.” 

Anya abandoned her conversation to tend the customers, leaving Lexa to go around the bar stools where Bellamy sat alone. The man was grinning down to his phone, typing a text message, and judging by the off-putting aura around him, Lexa quickly decided it must be a very good lay he was sexting. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to order?” A young waiter came forth. 

Bellamy spared a glance at him, and pointed to his empty glass, “I’ll have another.” 

“Certainly, sir.” 

“Make it two, put it on my tab.” Lexa stepped beside the two, and interjected him from handing over a twenty dollar bill. 

He snapped his head to the side to her voice, instantly recognizing the overpowering scent blended in leather and alcohol. The corner of his lips turned up into an amused smile. “Why Lexa, are you hitting on me now?” He pulled out the stool next to his, and gestured her to sit down. 

“A simple thank you would suffice.” Lexa shrugged and sassed, bracing herself first before taking the seat in his proximity. When her cautious gaze rested on the faint scar on his upper lip, she secretly made a face, and pointed to the same spot on her own mouth. “Sorry about the uh… New Years’ party.” 

Deep laughter rumbled out of his broad chest, “wow, anyone ever tell you you’re great at apologies, Lexa? I bet Clarke put you up to this.”

“Yeah. But I mean it, too. Sorry.” Lexa shook her head with a subtle smile at the mention of her girlfriend’s name. Clarke went through relatively great length to get her to contact Bellamy for tonight’s “date” thing, promising to pardon her from the dog house and a coupon for a bath-together treat. 

He nodded, sympathetic to the position she was in, “It’s all good, kinda was my fault too.”

“I shouldn’t have beaten your ass though.” 

“Ha! You wish!” The arrival of their drinks momentarily cut their conversation off. Bellamy nudged the glass toward his company, clear amber liquid sloshing in the crystal glass. He took a gulp from his, then wiped his mouth, “it’s whatever, chicks dig this kinda stuff.” 

She held the drink in her mouth, let it slowly burn through the back of her throat and esophagus, savored the sweet, spicy, ripe aftertaste blended in a hint of century-old oak wood. A praise for the well brewed whiskey and approval for his choice rose from where the alcohol burned. “Single malt… Macallan? You have good taste, Bellamy Blake. I’ll give you that.” 

“Thanks, since you’re buying, better worth your money.” 

“Anya has great supplies.” 

Anya whipped her head around at the sound of her name, then she sauntered over, and gave the brunette a scold before turning to Bellamy, “you know her ‘tab’ means it’s on the house right?” 

Lexa chuckled, “that’s the whole purpose of my investment in our friendship.” 

The bartender threw a peanut at her friend’s head in mild punishment. “If you decide to stick around, maybe you’ll one day earn the same treatment.” Anya pointedly eyed in the direction of Echo, who was just walking into the bar for her late night shift. The waitress threw him a wink and disappeared into the stairs that lead to a locker room. 

“Say, you’re Echo are a thing now?” Lexa was curious, though not extremely close with the girl, she would still invite her over from time to time… and Clarke was always welcoming and polite to the other Omega, unlike her acting like a crazy jealous bitch. At that thought, the tip of her ears turned a warm shade of red, luckily no one noticed in the dim light cascading down from the ceiling. 

He lowered his voice, and blushed too, that Lexa could tell. It piqued her interest further. “I don’t know… how did you know?”

“Know what?” Anya reappeared seemingly out of thin air and plopped herself on the counter. 

“When you are ‘a thing’.” 

Lexa could only shrug, “Dunno, I love her and she loves me, then one night in jail—boom, we’re mated. Best night of my life.”  
“Wasn’t that fast for me. Raven’s Clarke’s friend and I’m Lexa’s, if we don’t work out, it’s gonna be like a divorce, you know, who get to have our friends, it won’t be pretty. So we dated for a couple of months before sealing the deal.” 

“Doing the do.” Lexa added. 

“Jiggling the jingles.” Anya took it up as a challenge. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, “That’s too easy, diddling the fiddle.” 

“Bumping uglies.”

“Getting some stank on that hang down.” 

“Hizziting the sk—”

“Ok! Ok I get the picture.” Bellamy gave up, throwing both his hands in the air. “Trust me, I get what you’re saying. But it’s not that easy, not for us.” 

“What do you mean?” Anya pulled out another bottle from her top shelf, filling up for her friends first before grabbing a third glass for herself. 

Bellamy and Lexa clicked their glasses and downed the drink, both let out a satisfied sigh before the conversation continued. “I mean, Ech—” 

“Shh!” Lexa shushed him as the said girl rounded a table and headed toward their direction. Echo gave Bellamy a kiss on the cheek, threw a piece of peanut in her mouth and filled up their glasses for them. As she wandered away with a sway in her hips, Bellamy’s eyes were glued to her miniskirt and knee high boots. “Pts, earth to Blake?” 

“With her, it’s complicated. One second she’s totally vulnerable and the next she becomes distant, like she regrets everything.” 

Lexa kept glancing in Echo’s direction, “should we be talking about this? I know I asked but this feels weird.” 

“Lexa get with the program, this is what we talk about. What else do you think we do?” Anya took a swig from her bottle directly, then gestured Bellamy, “pretty boy please proceed.” 

“Ummm, I don’t know. So she went into heat two weeks ago, yeah? She came to me.” 

“That’s some serious commitment.” Lexa observed while Anya whistled, “Go Echo!” 

“Except she bailed, last minute. I was all riled up, we were like in the middle of it, and she just picked up her stuff and walked away.” Bellamy said incredulously, “how did she even do it? Who does that?” 

The other two were also dumbfounded. They could not imagine how much will power an Omega in heat had to exert to abandon their potential mate. Lexa took a mental note to ask Clarke about it later. “Well, you guys seem fine now, what happened next?” 

“She came back the next day, on suppressant, and asked for forgiveness. Of course I’d forgive her, especially when she’s making it up to me in all possible ways.” Bellamy would grin if he wasn’t so confused right now. “But that’s the problem, I mean… what does it mean when she stays the nights, when she makes me breakfast, she is willing to give me everything, everything except commitment.” 

“Everything huh?” Anya nudged him with a wicked smile, in anticipation for some spicy detail. “You got passport to the backdoor yet?” Lexa kept nursing her drink, not taking this question seriously. 

However, he did. Bellamy fell right into the accidental trap she set up for him, “yeah, took me by surprise. Never thought she’d be an ass girl. It was nice though.” A shit-eating grin almost split his face in half as he stole a glance at the brunette Omega bending forward to wipe down a table.

That had Lexa choking on a mouthful and Anya faltering from the edge of the bar top. “Are you serious now? Echo? Our, Echo.” The blonde nudged Lexa in the ribs, joking, “well damn, who knows miss dark and mysterious likes to get her freaks on.” 

“So what do you think, Lexa? Are we a thing?” He turned to seek confirmation from the quietly coughing woman. 

Brows knitting together, Lexa didn’t feel particularly at ease with this topic. For one, Echo was hovering around Bellamy like bee around honey; for two, she tasted the sour and bitter jealous brewing in the pit of her stomach and mingling with the warm liquor—more than once she had the fleeing idea of inducing Clarke into exploring the new land in their bedroom, but they never followed through. 

“Dude, of course you’re a thing! She’s probably just not ready coz you’re not.” Anya interrupted Lexa’s thought and shot her a ‘where you at’ look. 

He scratched his head, “but I am. I’m almost 30. Moved back to town, bought the condo, I’m ready to settle down.” 

“Start by deleting numbers in your phone. And don’t—just tell everyone what she does in the bedroom, makes you sound like a fuckboy, which you probably are before Echo.” Lexa suggested. “You took the big steps, now it’s time you commit to the little things. Echo would appreciate the gesture.” 

“True, you gotta show her what you really want, a relationship, a family.” Anya flapped her hands, moving from the current topic. She had bargained for more juicy details and steamy gossips from her friend. “Ok, back to what we’re saying. So… Echo likes some uphill gardening fun huh?” 

“What did I say? Can we not?” Lexa held her ears in agony. After tonight, she probably would never look at Echo the same way again. “It’s seriously too much information I never asked for.” 

Anya booed, “what crawled up in your ass and died?” Then she zoned in on the brunette, noticing a small blush on her cheekbones, “oh my, Lexa, is that jealousy I smell?” 

“You don’t smell shit.” 

Bellamy barked out a laughter. 

“Damn right I don’t.” With a sly grin, Anya decided to put Lexa on the grill, “you’re totally jealous, Lex, you know you’re curious. Hey tell you what, I was very intrigued by this particular activity too, there’s no kink-shaming in my lair.” 

“No judging, scouts honor.” Bellamy piped in. 

Lexa looked between the two, the corner of her lips almost tipping into a smile at their ridiculous seriousness. She quirked one brow at Anya, “ _was_ intrigued? As if Raven would approve your filth.” 

“Oh Raven approves.” Anya said proudly. 

Bellamy fawned an appalled expression, “Ew, Raven’s like my sister.” 

“Don’t worry, she didn’t like it, we experimented and we moved on. As for Clarke—”

“Clarke’s like my sister too.” He pulled a face. “Let’s disregard the actual person, talk generally, ok?” 

“I like that, I like general.” Lexa agreed. 

“Fine, fine.” Anya slouched back into her corner and passed her bottle. Then she fumbled behind the counter and threw a small notebook to Lexa, “there, start taking points. Playing the field is cringeworthy and strongly advised against but pretty boy sure has experience.” She managed to insult both of them, laughing and dodging when Lexa tossed the object back and Bellamy sought revenge armed with peanut shells. 

“Ok now on a more serious note, say your partner agrees to experiment a little, you wanna be prepared.” Bellamy abandoned his war as Anya waved white flag, “You know, lubricants and stuff.” 

“Safety is your priority, and responsibility. You wanna pick the right day, when you’re both composed and know what you’re doing so you don’t hurt her.” 

Anya shushed a customer who wanted a refill. As he was about to protest, she dragged him into their little circle of seminar too. The customer got a fill of her best quality whiskey, and he paid up by contributing an idea or two. Ten minutes into their rather educational discussion with plenty of smart metaphors and bold gestures, a gay couple also injected themselves into the group. 

“Big thing, don’t forget the front while you’re in the back, ya’ know. Stimulation is key.” One said, pointing to his crotch, “that’s why we like to do it face to face. Helps your hand-eye coordination too.” 

“Hey you remember what I did on our first night?” The other winked. 

“Oh yeah, d’aww.” 

Lexa and Anya shot an annoyed look among themselves before asking, “what did you do?” 

The couple gave each other a mischievous grin before they said in unison, “eat it before you hit it.” 

The small crowd cheered at that, toasting their shared nasty minds. Anya caught Lexa shake her head with a drunken, incredulous laugh, she shoved her on the shoulder and refilled her shot glass, “Hey sourpuss, no kink shaming in my lair.” 

 

******

It was well after dinner time when Lexa stumbled out of the taxi and into her house. Clarke lifted her eyes from the television and gave her a smile, “surprised Anya didn’t keep you for darts night.” She then rose to eliminate the distance between she and her lover. A chaste kiss printed on Lexa’s plump lips, Clarke tasted tequila, salty pretzels, and the confident smirk that only her alpha could pull off. “I take the date with Bell went ok?” 

“Yeah it was fun.” Lexa shrugged, and circled her arms around Clarke’s pliant body. Traces of freezing wind still clung on her suit jacket, causing small ripples of goosebumps on the fair skin. She enjoyed the way Clarke squirmed in front of her chest, and leaned in to pamper more drunken kisses along the line of her jaw, the comfortable taste making her languid, and the soft hum in the soft throat ringing in her ears. 

“What did you guys talk about?” 

The omega’s curiosity was met with a grunt. “Let’s not talk about him.” Lexa held a fleshy earlobe in between her teeth and bit punitively. Then her tongue smoothed over the indents, flicking a couple of times before her lips closed around it. 

Clarke let out a small moan, readily dropped her inquiry. She carded her fingers in the wild curls, silky strands cold, but she can smell the musk rising from the warm skin. When Lexa lifted her up against the wall, she could already feel the swollen bulge rubbing intently at the apex in between her thighs. “Wait, Lexa, wait wait wait.” Clarke laughed lightheartedly at the desperate groans flying out from her lover’s throat. Lexa really was drunk, it seemed. She had to detach her lips from their enthused counterpart to chuckle and reason, “Lexa, not tonight, it’s my time of the month, remember?” 

Heavy lidded eyes blinked hard several times, black pupils filling the dark green irises to the brim slowly gained focus, Lexa let out a shuddering breath. She gingerly put down the blonde Omega, the dominance in her stance, the tension in her muscles, and the bravado in her feature quickly deflating into painful frustration and mild disappointment. But as she remembered fragments of conversation from earlier tonight, the corners of her mouth pulled up into a drunken grin. “Well… de-denied to the front garden, what-a-bout the back yard?” Her words were jumbled together a little, but the alpha obviously was not bashful to act on what she meant. 

Clarke shrieked when two large hands cupped her behind, kneading the fleshy cheeks purposefully. She had to swat away the sneaky fingers that almost slid under her loose pajama belt. “Uh-uh-uh,” she waved her finger in Lexa’s face, “ya nasty! Not happening tonight.” 

Lexa’s hopeful face dropped, and she puckered her lips to form a pout. 

“I told you I’ll think about it, I’m thinking about it. Ok?” Clarke sighed in adoration upon the confused, wide-eyed expression. After trials and errors, she became well-versed in how to comfort a drunk Lexa. 

Not surprisingly, green eyes immediately filled with delight again as if she was offered a brilliant bargain. Lexa nodded with sincerity, “sorry I got impatient.” Convinced that sex was off the menu tonight, she loosed her grip on the blonde’s hips, and reached to reposition herself in hope that the maddening throbbing would quiet down. 

Curious blue eyes darted down to follow the awkward maneuver. No matter how Lexa stretched out the material of her pants to give room to the agitated creature, the heavy bulk seemed not to budge. Shaking her head, Clarke guided her hand to ghost along the outline of the protrusion while pushing themselves around. “There there, let me take care of that for you.” She leaned in, kissed the plump lips, traced the sharp edge of Lexa’s jaw line, and sucked on her fluttering pulse point. Her hand skittered around the tight buckle on her lover’s lean hips. 

With a thud, Lexa rolled her head back and hit the wooden door. But she had nothing to complain when stealthy fingers did quick work of the buttons, exposing the steep sternum, bra-clad breasts, and the ridge and lines on her defined abs. Lexa mumbled incoherently, starting to squirm and rut into the small gap between their bodies. She felt her bra being pushed up and warm lips kissing around the pert mound, soon fingers started to pinch at the little bud that stood to attention. 

Clarke slowly but surely dropped down on her knees, watching the convulsing abs in fascination. Then her gaze fell on to the tent that contained all carnal desire. Thanks to Lexa’s disbelief in undergarments, she could easily make out the entire length from base to tip. Lexa had positioned it to the left, a small stain of precum just below the belt and her hip bone. She nuzzled into the thin material with her nose and inhaled deeply, her sinuses filling instantaneously with _Lexa_ , all musky and woodsy and _alpha_. 

“Take her out…” Lexa croaked, more begging than commanding. 

Purring devilishly, Clarke patted away the larger hand that was fumbling with the zipper. “Hmmm… I was thinking, maybe we could stay in tonight.” Saying, she stroked the hardened length once, letting the thin material rub over the sensitive underside. 

The strong thighs jutted in pleasure, knees almost buckled and gave out. Lexa held tightly onto the handle and looked down to find the pale fingers exploring her like it was their first time. 

And it was exactly the fond memory that flashed behind her eyelids. Clarke could easily recall the first time she had held Lexa in her palm, timid hand meeting blushing member. The strong, warm, wet solidity had made her heart pump wild. She had studied the stranger closely, mapping all the little fine details about one beautiful masterpiece, and over time, the stranger had become her best friend. Now that she couldn’t see through the black slack, making it more fun for her to reacquaintance herself with the mighty thing. She moved her fingertips over the ridged midline, and encountered small zigzags that she knew would be the veins. They were quite visible when Lexa got absolutely worked up, but they were not snarly or intimidating at all, to Clarke, they were just so endearing. 

Lexa caught her wrist, brought her palm up to the tip of her erection, and pressed it harder to create more enjoyable friction. 

Clarke kissed the prominent knuckles affectionately, then with two fingers, she started to rub the clothe up and down the hot fleshy rod. She could feel the soft sheath moving in accord with her hand, often stretching and gliding over a hypersensitive head. Yes, she remembered that too, every little wrinkle on the skin, the precise shade of crimson of the glistening head, the tiny orifice peeping at the top. 

“Ssss… shit, Clarke.” Lexa hissed through clenched teeth, one hand fisting tresses of blonde hair, the other palming her own breast. 

Teeth scraped the outline of the swollen head, more delicious juice spilled out and hit her taste buds. Clarke made fast work of her wrist, flicking up and down rhythmically. By the thirtieth time she squeezed the member, Lexa became impossibly tense, tendons standing and veins jumping; by the fortieth, the brunette started to hyperventilate, then held her breath altogether; by the fiftieth, Clarke heard a strangled yelp, “I’m gonna—” 

Then it happened. 

It was such a glorious view to behold, the alpha immersing in oblivion. All shifting muscles and crackling joints, Lexa looked like she was ready to jump out of her own frame. And the angry little giant strained in Clarke’s hand, pushing and pushing as if it was about to tear open the seam. At first it was just shuddering hips rutting forward in its confinement, for a minute nothing seemed different, then the end product of her orgasm only started to seep through. Milky white substance penetrated the thin layer of black wool, small gushes one after another in sync with the subtle canting of hips. Clarke leaned in again, dragging her tongue across the bulge, letting the silky texture wrap around her tongue. She spared a glance up and the scene once again bedazzled her. 

Scarlet clouded cheeks were dotted with perspiration, eyes shut and brows knitted, a rivulet of sweat ran from the sharp jawline to momentarily gather at the small dip in between collarbones, then fell in the magnificent cleavage, and followed the midline of shuddering muscles, eventually smeared in the waistline. 

“You’re so beautiful.” She praised, and held onto the strong torso for balance as she climbed up to connect their lips. 

Lexa vaguely registered the taste of herself, raw and salty with a sweet aftertaste. She circled her lover into a tight hug, pampering grateful kisses on smooth skin and fair hair. 

“Now go get changed, and use some baking soda on that if you don’t want it to leave a permanent stain.” The blonde grazed at the mess that started to dry up, “Go on now, you must be tired, I’ll fix you dinner.” 

“Mmmm not really, I can go another round.” Lexa hummed and grinned. 

Clarke turned around in her arms, teasingly ground her ass into the woman’s groin. “Well aren’t you a fine stud? But I mean it, go clean up your mess. They’re my favorite pair.” She then slipped out of Lexa’s reach and disappeared into the kitchen with a “you look so damn hot in those.” 

 

******

Lexa did not forget about the night despite alcohol having invaded her brain. She for sure wore that particular pair of dress pants more, with a certain swagger in her gait. 

Clarke suspected—knew—that Lexa was flirting with her a lot more, in their privacy and in other situations. And she knew what it was about. 

It was all about that ‘back hill gardening’ or whatever stupid Bellamy and Anya called it. They were bad bad influence on her Lexa. 

In bars, she would always feel a pair of keen green eyes glued to her ass whenever she walked away. On the dance floor, Lexa would cradle her from behind and pull their bodies flush while swaying to the beat. When their friends came over for movie nights, the brunette would insist that she sat in her laps so to save more couch space, and whisper inappropriate sweet nothing to her, or nibble on her ear when their friends were not watching. 

This day, Clarke was by the counter when she heard Lexa coming home. She felt the taller woman saunter into the kitchen, and then walk up behind her, their hips touching slightly when Lexa reached up to the cupboard over her head. When she seemed to have trouble finding something, she pressed even closer, the front of her pants rubbing against the soft booty shorts Clarke was wearing. Her scent effectively enveloping them both. 

_Not this again._ “Lexa…” Clarke warned, “that’s the cereal cupboard, wine glasses are on the other side. I thought we went through this last night.” 

The alpha chuckled bashfully, “Just checking.” 

So she ran out of excuses to keep brushing up against Clarke “ by accident”. But it only made her more creative. A little groping here, a small grinding there, always gentle and always loving. When Clarke grumbled and shied away, she would magically produce a token to appease the irritation elicited by her advances. It often was a rose or a piece of chocolate, however small, it made the blonde melt. 

 

Clarke enjoyed the attention even if she was not going to admit. 

Lexa was interested in something. Lexa was giving her time. 

 

“If only you’ll continue to treat me like a princess after I give you want you want.” Clarke grabbed the loosened tie around Lexa’s collar and pulled her in for a kiss. She couldn’t ignore the suggestive looks anymore, so they talked about it. 

“Well I’ll keep treating you like a princess then. If it makes you happy, I’ll always steal a piece of candy from Indra’s stash.”

Clarke gave her a swat, “and the flowers?” 

“Mrs. Kane’s garden.” Lexa shrugged, and laughed at the incredulous glare on her girlfriend’s face. “She offered! She offered.” 

“What if, I never feel ready?” 

Lexa looked deeply into the worried sky blue eyes, and traced her fingers on the bridge of her nose, “Then we don’t. It’s no big deal.” 

Clarke squinted at Lexa, “You sure this isn’t about some stupid bet or competition between you three stooges?” 

“Well…” Lexa hesitated at the question, which earned her a heavier swat on the shoulder, “ok, they might have given me the idea. But I swear, it’s not about them, it’s about us. I just want us to try something new. You know I will never pressure you into something you’re not comfortable with, right?”

Clarke searched carefully into the truthful green eyes, and nodded.

“I’m sorry if I’m being overbearing lately. I’ll dial it down a notch, ok?” She crossed her heart, “no more eye-sexing and ass-groping.”

 

Lexa unintentionally failed on a daily basis. 

Clarke thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

 

It was going to be Lexa’s 25th birthday in two weeks, and Clarke was having trouble coming up with gifts for the birthday girl. She would stay up at night, in bed, staring at the calendar on the wall, and listening to the even breathes ghosting the shell of her ear. She turned around in the solid warmth, Lexa adjusted her hold and quickly tucked herself back into the curve of the soft neck, making satisfied noises. All of a sudden her heart was swelling to a point that it might burst with happiness. 

Loved, she felt, and so so safe. 

In a world where she grew up being taught that omegas should fear alphas, should be submissive, should serve and tend to their pleasure in exchange of protection, and a world where people still fought for equal treatment, Clarke knew Lexa was something special. She knew Lexa would never take her for granted, and Lexa would always put her first. Lexa would never hurt her. 

Then she knew what kind of birthday gift would be fitting. Well, no harm in experimenting a little. 

As if she caught on Clarke’s train of thought, Lexa mumbled something in her sleep, one hand sneaking under the covers to cup a round cheek, and letting out a contended sigh. 

Clarke shook with laughter and captured the wandering hand in her own. “Oh hush you horn dog. It’s supposed to be a surprise.” 

 

******

“SURPRISE!!!!!” Bellamy yelled aggressively from behind the door. 

Lexa only jumped a little. She did foresee this sort of cliche surprise party from her friends, and when she pulled up in the driveway, her house was eerily quiet and dark, which led her to the conclusion that people must be hiding in there. She scoffed at his disappointed face and stepped inside. 

“Happy birthday, Lexa!” Her friends cheered in unison. Just like she had predicted, Anya was the booze provider, Lincoln brought burgers ready to grill out, Raven and Octavia were comedy materials, and Bellamy was the designated driver. To her delight, Clarke spent every stolen moment making out with her. 

“You got birthday gift for me, hmm?” Lexa was purring, her head buried in a mass of blonde hair. 

Clarke shifted in the embrace to face her lover. Seeing Lexa had yet to change out of her formal attire for her meeting, she played with her tie, loosening it so she could access more skin on the tanned neck. Lexa all suited up in her pristine white button down, matching navy tie pocket square and socks, pure black pants and simple leather boots would be her second favorite scene to see, of course, a naked Lexa always came first. 

“Some… birthday sex maybe?” Lexa continued whispering even though her friends were too drunk to eavesdrop, “mmm… kinky birthday sex.” 

“Yes, and yes.” Clarke peppered more kisses to the strong jawline, and jumped up from the couch. She disappeared into their room for a little bit, then came out with her hands behind her back. 

Lexa waited patiently, watched with interest as her girlfriend presented her with a small box decorated with a pink bow. Whatever was in the box rattled a bit when she handed it over. Like an excited kid, Lexa clapped her hands a little and peeled off the wrap paper in less than three seconds. Then when she peeped in, her breath caught in her throat, green eyes wide and brows quirked. She leaned in to make sure. 

It was a bottle of Durex Paradise orgasm intensifying gel lube in cherry flavor. 

She held the box close to her chest and looked up, “Clarke… you sure?” 

“Oops wrong gift,” Clarke teased, and chuckled at Lexa’s confused expression, “of course I’m sure, you dummy. I’ve been sure for a while, and it’s your birthday, so surprise.” She plopped down in Lexa’s laps and said in a sing-song voice. Her hand snaked down Lexa’s fully clothed body, and rested her palm at the crotch of those pants, giving the sleepy monster a light squeeze. Soon enough, the sleepiness was chased away by the disturbance, Lexa puffed up her chest proudly when blood boiled hot in the right direction and inflated her prideful length. 

“How quickly can we get rid of these jokers?” The alpha croaked out, hands twitching in need to start undressing her lover. 

Luckily, Bellamy was quick to catch a whiff of Lexa’s off-putting pheromone. He knew when they were no longer welcome in the house. “Hey Anya, Lincoln, time to get going.” 

“It’s not even midnight yet—” Octavia tried to protest, but Clarke quickly rolled off Lexa’s body before Raven could decide on whether she was ready to pass out or not. “Sorry O, I want to spend some time with the birthday girl alone before the day ends.”

“Oooooh,” The other girl snickered drunkenly, “someone’s getting lucky tonight.” 

Raven caught on the conversation and made some kissing noises, dangling herself on Anya’s shoulder. “Dude, totally get you.” 

Anya shot her a look of “respect” and started to collect their things. Once they were ready, the house owners walked them out. Properly thanking their friends for coming by, the couple finally got the house all to themselves. 

Clarke locked the door, and leaned against it to observe her lover. She had to laugh, eyeing Lexa’s hand in her pocket that was trying to disguise the rocket in her pants for the sake of her friends. “What are you hiding in there?” 

“Why don’t you come here and find out yourself?” With a lopsided grin, Lexa pulled out her hand. The tent naturally bounced upward and bobbed slightly. 

Swallowing, knowing where it would potentially end up tonight, Clarke was more than excited. She pushed forward, walking into Lexa’s personal space until their lips were separated by the width of a thread, then she poked her fingers on Lexa’s chest to guide her take a few steps back to the couch, “sit down.” 

The brunette gladly obliged, slumping into the cushions with a huff. She longingly watched as Clarke straddled her, pale fingers crawling up her neck to undo the buttons. 

But Clarke didn’t finish Lexa’s clothes when she started to shrug off her own top, leaving Lexa’s front wide open, tie lazily thrown over her shoulder. “Your girlfriend just bought you a lap dance, Ms. Woods,” she leaned forward, generously lending Lexa a peep down her cleavage, “but no touching.” She patted away the large palms creeping up her sides and almost touching her breasts. Then Clarke stood up, hovering over Lexa to start stripping. Piece by piece, her denim jacket, her tank top, her skirt, all landed on Lexa’s half naked chest. 

“Babe…” Lexa groaned coarsely, one hand stroking herself to ease the painful erection, “come here,” she begged. It was a depriving feeling that Clarke was so close she could smell the warm scent. She sat straight up and tried to reach for the blonde, only to have Clarke’s undergarment— a mini teddy—thrown over her face. A threatening growl, she launched forward to capture her saucy little stripper. “Come here you little—” she left the words unfinished, and buried her face into the soft bosom instead. 

Giggles broke through her chest, Clarke shuddered to feel a hot mouth latch onto her nipple, tongue swirling to tease the tender bud till it became rock hard. She was secretly glad that Lexa had taken over, because of her nerve, Clarke didn’t really plan out where she was going after the fake lap dance. Before she could give much thought to the thing that she had been nervous about, her world flipped upside down. Lexa was on top of her now, open mouthed kisses trailing down her nakedness. Deft fingers tugged away her lacy panties and the mop of brown hair hurriedly arrived in between her thighs. Clarke wanted to protest, “Lexa, come up, tonight’s about you, babe. I want to make you feel good.” 

Lexa only straightened from her position to roll up her sleeves, “this is what I want right now.” Hunger and lust thick in her voice, she dived down right away to take a long lick at the swollen lower lips. The pink pedals easily blossomed for her, revealing a glistening little jewel at the top. She could spend all day admiring its flawless design, kissing and teasing around till the owner begged her for mercy, but the tiny whimpers her lover was making had her feeling benevolent. So she rolled her thumb gently around the tip, earning a jump from Clarke, more sweetly scented juice seeped out to draw her in like a keen insect. But Lexa seemed to be only interested in drinking up the honey, tongue lapping at the outline of the flexing opening but never dipping in. 

“Lex… Lexa please.” Clarke clawed at the brown curls and tugged at the loosed tie. 

“Please what?” Lexa hummed pleasantly against Clarke, sending waves after waves of wanton desire up to her spine. 

“Inside, in-side me.” There was a certain urgency in the shuddering request. 

Lexa smirked, “already? Geesh, and I thought tonight’s about me.” 

Clarke blushed a pretty color of pink, and whined “Lexa…” 

“Ok, ok, but only one finger now.” Promising, she slid her long middle finger past the folds and into the tight canal. 

Agreeing to whatever Lexa said, Clarke relaxed back to couch, riding out the delicious friction, making small sounds of approval as Lexa continued to rub her clit slowly. The heat in her belly was accumulating, and she could feel herself opening up further. 

The brunette smiled lovingly at the reaction. “You look… so gorgeous.” She whispered, and decided to get bolder. One hand kept rubbing at all the right places, her line of sight wandered lower, passing the smooth patch of smooth perineum skin, and fixing on the small puckered hole that was also trembling with Clarke’s labored breathing. She darted out her tongue, gingerly but determinedly, brushing it over the tight ring of muscles. 

Blue eyes shot open, Clarke felt the unfamiliar warmth at the unfamiliar territory, her thighs convulsed and her buttcheeks clenched. It was not a horrible feeling though, just new. 

“Is this ok?” Lexa asked as soon as she saw the girl shy away. 

Reassured by Lexa’s composed voice, Clarke bit her lower lip and nodded, watching as her lover dip in for the second time. 

To ease off her nerves, Lexa picked up her speed fondling the dripping center, scratching precisely at the most sensitive spot on the silky inner wall. 

Eyes almost rolling back into her skull, Clarke opened up again, grinding her hips into the boney hand. The stimulating sensation on her behind became more and more welcome as she climbed the ladder of euphoria. It was wet, it was warm, it was pushing her dangerously close to the edge of falling over. 

The watery, squishy sound grew louder as her finger pushed and pulled. Clarke was getting unsteady, waist tensing, calves flexing. Lexa could read her body like a book, and she knew it wouldn’t take long for her lover to achieve the highest point of pleasure. Then all of a sudden, her member, having been ignored for a while, gave a jealous strain demanding attention. 

Clarke started to clam down around her hand. 

Lexa pulled out her finger abruptly. 

On the brim of orgasm, Clarke squelched and squirmed at the loss of a constant pressure. She was so very confused, and intensely frustrated. “Lexa, what the—”

Then in a blink of an eye, Lexa pulled herself free. It was already angry and weeping. A clear, but sticky drip of liquid rolled off the tip, stretching out a fine thread until it broke. Wasting no time, Lexa lapsed herself over Clarke’s naked body, and angled the head of her phallus to where the blonde needed. 

It wasn’t expected, but it was done easily because of how wet she was. Clarke cried out in pleasure, making a fist around Lexa’s shirt, when the brunette steadily penetrated her. As they both adjusted to the new position, Lexa started an unexpectedly fast pace, her hips slapping into Clarke’s thighs every time she charged in. 

“Oh—oh my god, Le-xa! Uphmmmm… Shit! Fuck, fuck me! Yes! Lexa…” Profanities falling out of her pretty mouth, Clarke found herself again dangling on the verge of climax. 

Lexa took a five second break to sit up on her heels, and scooped the blonde woman into her laps, a wicked smile pulled at the corner of her lips, “yeah babe? You like it? Hmmm?” She helped Clarke bounce up and done on top of her, riding her cock like the sexiest cowgirl she’d ever seen. Her hands sneaked under the voluptuous ass cheeks to squeeze and knead. And the finger, coated with the slick juice from earlier, started to rim around the small hole again. 

This time, it was a colder sensation. The finger teased her, tickled her, and the tip was slippery enough to zone in a little bit. Clarke was too far gone, screaming Lexa’s name and impaling herself harder on the formidable erection. When she came, her body became boneless like heated play dough. And finally when she came down from her high, she noticed the finger was two-knuckles deep inside before it retreated. She also noticed that there wasn’t a gush of hot liquid in her, and Lexa was still hard, twitching ever slightly. Clarke balanced herself on the strong shoulders, and slid off from her lover’s laps.

“Better?” Lexa gave her a loving smile, slowly stroking herself before shedding her clothes. 

Flushed red, Clarke batted her eyelashes in feigned innocence. “You didn’t come,” she observed, and eyed the handsome member glistening with her own cum lustfully. Her body was lighter in the post coital bliss. She climbed into Lexa’s arms again, kissing her jawline, hands playing with the little giant, and asked, “would you… like to try?” 

“If it’s ok with you, babe, then yes, I would like to utilize my birthday gift.” Lexa winked. 

“Ok, then.” Clarke reached toward the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of lube. She tried to unscrew the cap, twisting it several times in vain, so she passed it over to Lexa. 

The alpha popped it open on the first try. 

“I don’t actually know… how to do this.” Clarke confessed, and squeezed the bottle toward Lexa’s member. After a delightful noise, which sounded suspiciously like a fart, the gel flooded out from the opening, spilling on Lexa’s belly, thighs, and the couch—pretty much everywhere but the target. 

The brunette couldn’t help but giggled, “ow ow ow cold!” 

“Oops, sorry.” Clarke laughed at her own fail too. She tilted the bottle up with caution, and decided to use a different approach. Squeezing a reasonable amount in her palm, she rubbed her hands together to warm up the cool gel. Then she moved closer to wrap her fingers around the hard pole, and sliding up and down to apply a coat of gel from base to tip, all the while peering at Lexa’s expression. 

Mouth agape, eyes fluttering close, Lexa was enjoying the gentle handling. “Babe?” 

“Hmm?” The blonde answered absentmindedly, scrutinizing her handiwork and making sure the lube was evenly distributed. “I think it’s good.” 

She found it adorable that Clarke was so concentrated on the task. “Hey look at me.” 

Sky blue met forest green. And it stilled all the twisting disturbance in the pit of her stomach. 

“I will be gentle, Clarke. I don’t want to hurt you, so if I do, say ‘red’, ok? I’ll stop.” 

Clarke smiled, giving it a final tug and pecked Lexa on the lips, “we’re using the color system?” 

“Yes we are.” Lexa nodded with adoration. 

They sat face to face for a bit in silence. Lexa could feel the lubricant starting to dry out on her skin, and she’d definitely have to reapply some, but she remained patient, watching carefully as her lover mentally prepared herself one last time. 

Chuckling awkwardly, Clarke shifted on her knees, “I think it’s better… you know, from behind.” With Lexa’s agreement, she turned around in the couch, and bent to all four, staring down to her hands. “Ok, I’m ready.”

Lexa started out tender and slow. She hugged the slim waist, and pampered the smooth back with hot kisses. Her hands roamed the expanse of Clarke’s naked body, rounding to the front to toy with the taut nipples, then skittering the ticklish ribcages to the wider hipbones. Pulling the blonde flush against herself, she humped a few times between Clarke’s thighs, and used one hand to fiddle the little button that was still sensitive. “Relax baby, trust me.” 

Clarke moaned, feeling the hot rod brush over her butt. Lexa was doing a wonderful job getting her aroused again, and she ground back in search of more loving. 

With another handful of lube coating her thickness, Lexa took a deep breathe and steadied herself. A long hand ran up and down the secret valley, parting the full cheeks so she could get a better view. Like before, the tight ring of muscles was tensing and relaxing with Clarke’s rhythmic breathes. She held her fleshy sword, aimed it to the small orifice, and stilled when the head snuggly nested against the dip. “Breath through your nose, sweetheart, open up for me.” 

Clarke did what she was told, and soon, she felt the enormous thing parting her tender flesh. “Lex—” She croaked out, a hand shooting behind to grip Lexa’s. 

Stopping immediately even in the absence of their safe word, Lexa backed out, and ran a calming hand over the jutting shoulder blade. “You ok, babe?” 

“Yeah, yeah just a little surprised.” Clarke wetted her dry lips with her tongue, “try again.” 

“It’s ok if you want me to stop.” 

“No—” the blonde shook her head, “it, it didn’t hurt, just a little… weird.” 

“Ok, here goes…” She tried again, and this time, the head slid in with much ease, and the wrinkles snapped neatly around the groove. “Oh my god…” Lexa exhaled long and hard, pleasurable little tingles rooting from the contact traveled through her veins and sparkled in her lower belly. “It’s so tight. You’re so tight, baby.” 

Clarke hummed a little. Her entire body relaxed more once she realized that it actually wasn’t painful at all, it was so… so full. 

Lexa took it as permission to pump softly, burying herself just another inch deeper into the warm, snug space. She remembered to roll her fingers over the hood of her lover’s clit, providing small ripples of orgasmic friction for the blonde. 

Clarke squirmed under the fine maneuver, feeling a stream of wetness dripping down her center again. Lexa certainly noticed, so she worked harder to make sure that her girlfriend enjoyed it just as much as she did. 

And of course, her hard work paid off. Clarke let go of her tight grip on the couch, and tilted her back so she could sit into Lexa’s lap. It gave the brunette another two inches, which was more than she had bargained for. 

Labored breathes, hot lips, slick tongue made love to her neck and the shell of her ear. Clarke almost wanted to turn around and kiss the alpha fully on the lips, but she didn’t want to break their connection either. It’d have to do for now. But Lexa’s fingers, rubbing her faster and harder, were making her tweak and jump. There was an itching emptiness in her pussy, and a strange fullness in her ass. The combination left her desperate for more. 

Finding it easier to thrust, Lexa took the liberty to drag a finger through Clarke’s folds, and dipping into the unoccupied opening just to tease the woman. 

“Lex… for goodness’ sake.” Clarke whined, and pushed herself harder into Lexa’s embrace. She could almost distinguish the pattern of the large head scrapping her walls, “oh my god, you’re… you’re so big. You’re gonna make me…” Her walls started to flutter again, her muscles squeezing down around Lexa. 

“Red. Red red red!” Lexa suddenly barked out. 

“Wha—what’s wrong?” 

The brunette was shuddering from head to toe. The already tight canal was milking her now, her urge to orgasm rose from intermittent waves to a consuming tsunami. “I think I’m gonna cum…” 

Clarke cracked a small laughter, and the vibration made the twitching member inside her protest. “Then cum, Lexa, you dork.” 

Lexa grumbled reluctantly. 

“I know you want to savor it, but there’s always next time.” Guiding the larger hand to return to her clit, Clarke closed her eyes to ride out her own well-earned release. 

“Clarke! Ahh, shit… Clarke…” Lexa faltered, and stumbled over the edge. Her bottom clenched, her thighs quivered, and her breathe completely taken away. She shot her seeds, carrying her love and devotion, into the virgin land, spurt after spurt, until she was empty but satisfied. 

The burning hot liquid presented a vast contrast to the cool gel lube. Clarke moaned at the fulfilling temperature. “Don’t pull out yet.” She held onto the strong arm that wrapped around her body, and pulled Lexa to lie down on the couch with her. When her erratic heartbeat normalized, sweat dried in the cool air, Lexa dragged her shirt up to cover them both. 

Surrounded by the soothing smell of her partner, Clarke almost dozed off when Lexa curiously asked, “Next time, huh?” 

“Hmm?” 

“So it wasn’t half bad?” 

“It was interesting.” She answered lazily, craning her neck to steal a kiss on Lexa’s sweaty forehead. 

The brunette brushed the back of her finger on her lover’s nose bridge, “well, it must have been, considering I’m still inside you.” 

“You feel nice.” Clarke admitted, “we should ‘explore’ more often, I suppose. And practice.” 

Lexa laughed wholeheartedly, “practice sounds about right,” she grabbed the bottle of lube and shook it, “I think you already spilled half of it on me today, you silly silly girl.” 

“Bully.” Clarke crinkled her nose, “I love you, Lexa. Happy birthday.” 

“Thank you babe. I love you too.” 

“Now carry me to the tub, Lexa, we gotta shower before bed.” She let out a small yawn, and ordered Lexa around, knowing she would keep the promise to treat her like a princess. 

And Lexa did. 

 

******

Day after Lexa’s birthday, the couple showed up to Anya’s bar, Lexa held her head up like a royalty. She threw a glance at her friends, namely Anya and Bellamy. 

“No way!” Bellamy exclaimed, “she totally did it!” 

“Did what?” Raven plopped down beside Clarke, asking loudly. 

Anya leaned in to explain and smirked to see the girl’s eyebrows shoot up. Then she fist bumped Lexa and laid her palm out to Bellamy, “now pay up.” 

“I am impressed!” 

“That’s our Lexa.” People cheered. 

Clarke shot her girlfriend a glare, who in response shook her head innocently, “I was not aware of any bet between them.” 

“What bet?” Only Lincoln seemed to not have caught up on the situation, but Octavia was quick to fill him in. 

Clarke could only groan and facepalm herself. 

Yeah, bad, bad influence. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, fam! Missed y'all.  
> Haven't abandoned my work. Just needed some time to recollect myself after what-shall-not-be-mentioned happened.  
> I am dat-asian-female-adventurer on tumbler.


	5. Final Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's true employment is revealed, but it seems to have caused quite the mayhem, some trouble in paradise for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm re-posting this chapter from earlier today, with quite some significant modifications.  
> I wasn't entirely content with how a few things played out, and I might have brushed over a few important issues a bit too lightly, especially when certain readers expressed that they were triggered by the content. I apologize for forgetting to tag dub-con before posting the story, and I really appreciate you guys for telling me what triggered you.  
> I think I fixed it, but let me know how it turns out.  
> This has become a rather long chapter, at least for me. No betas, all mistakes are mine.

Final Lesson: Be their weakness, and their strength 

 

“Hehehe…” _Bleep_. The phone buzzed against her thigh in the slaggy pocket of her onesie as a message came through, Octavia mumbled incoherently as she rolled off Lincoln’s chest. She was just about to doze off re-reading the Cosmo articles while listening to an incredibly boring documentary on Netflix, in hope of the ‘chilling’ part to arrive soon. However, Lincoln was engrossed in the entertainment of his choice, making approving sounds and nodding from time to time as the commentators went on in a flat voice that almost put themselves to sleep. 

At times like this, Octavia envied Clarke, that lucky little Omega. She bet it’d take the blonde two minutes of contemplating something remotely erotic, and Lexa would be swooning all over the place. 

Speaking of the devils… Octavia pulled up the message from Clarke, and made a ‘blargh’ noise as she saw the picture attached to the content. Taken in a dim, bedroomy, non-aesthetic lighting, it focused on a stomach with blurry patterns that looked like Clarke’s pajama. A mass of curly dark hair spilled on the mattress besides the fluffy clothes, and a lean arm draped lightly across the hem of the pajama top. Half of Lexa’s face was revealed as she tucked herself snugly around the curve of Clarke’s waist. The alpha was fast asleep, in the warmth and softness of her mate’s presence. 

“Awww, gross.” Octavia chuckled to herself and flashed the picture in Lincoln’s face. He sometimes looked just like that, all cute and needy with nonsense babbling in his weird dreams, and she never relented on teasing him about it. _Tsk tsk tsk, tough-ass Lexa has moments of weakness like this. Guess all alphas got this hidden side with their partner._ Octavia sighed in contentment, curiously satisfied with this new discovery. As she was about to reply with an emoji of contempt, Lincoln grumbled a bemused ‘ah’ and snatched her phone away. “Hey, what the—?”

“Octavia look!” He pulled up the control bar and slid the button to make the screen brighter. Then he brought his calloused finger on the corner of the picture, tapping it twice to make it blow up. 

Squinting, the girl was finally able to make out the one object out of the ordinary. It lay quietly on a pale finger that tangled itself in Lexa’s wild mane. One, two, three… the ring finger!!! The shiny edge, the silvery gloss, the intricate design, instantaneously induced a shrill from the girl. “It’s an ENGAGEMENT RING!” 

“Ow, wow, O. My ears!” 

“Sorry babe.” Octavia leaned in and offered a small kiss on the dimple of his cheek, and rubbed his muscular chest as consolation—a new trick she learned from a magazine mini-series “How To Train Your Alpha”. “lesson one, get to know their weak spot, which will come in handy in almost any cases when your alpha gets upset with something you did.” Octavia giggled to herself while Lincoln sank deeper into the cushions under her maneuver. At first, she was suspicious of the mini-series, as most people would be regarding those Cosmo articles. But after a while, it had become her guilty pleasure as she found the stories endearing and true to their words, plus she liked the author’s style, going into enough details to make the story sound, but also leaving plenty room for her readers to imagine and improvise with their own partners…

She temporarily got distracted by the deep vibration coming from Lincoln’s throat. “Anyways, Lincoln! Does this mean we have a wedding to attend in a not too far future?” 

He just shrugged, “I guess so.” 

“Wait, how are you not surprised? Did you know something that I don’t?” 

“Uh… yeah kinda. I knew Lexa was up to something coz she came in to my factory one day and borrowed a welder. I asked her what it was for, and she said she wanted to weld a ring for Clarke, but she made me promise to keep it a secret.” Lincoln slowly recalled his conversation with his friend from almost two months ago. 

“There’s no way she welded that herself. That looks like genuine diamond.” 

Nodding, he added, “She must’ve bought Clarke a new one after she got that promotion. The one she welded was green.” 

“Ha…” Octavia sighed again, smiley and bubbly. She felt a familiar stingy warmth in the pit of her stomach, a sensation she always got when she read fan fictions for her OTP, or when she browsed the magazines finding an update on the “How to train your alpha” series because the couple in those stories were cute as fudge… OTP… cute as fu… green ring… 

_Click._

“Oh. My. God.” Octavia practically threw herself off Lincoln’s comfy hold and scrambled through her magazine collection. Flipping the page to last week’s update. 

 

Lesson 5: Make your Alpha feel capable

A point that doesn’t need reiteration, but I am going to say this again: Alphas are proud creatures. Despite the rumored belief that they are more physical beings than they are emotional, and nothing can get past that rugged frontier to hurt their feelings, your alpha is more sensitive than you give them credit for.

……

 

Octavia skipped a few paragraphs and arrived at the one where the story began. “Listen to this, Lincoln! _‘Alex proposed the other day, with a green crystal she welded herself. I absolutely love it, but we have yet to break to news to our friends, so I had to take it off when I dropped my manuscripts at the editor’s office. She must have misconstrued my intentions, and got all moody, perhaps feeling somehow inadequate for not buying me a carat diamond. Alex was moping around (she thought she hid it pretty well) for days, until she got a promotion and additional bonus at the end of the year. The first thing she did was camping out at the jeweler’s shop and bugging the poor workman for the exact design she had in mind. She re-proposed with the diamond. I made sure she knows that I truly appreciate all those effort and extra hours she put in at work to afford the ring, and that she is capable, she makes me the happiest woman alive. Though her stubbornness didn’t let her show how giddy it made her, I know it was a boost to her ego. ’Cos oh boy, is she capable at night…’!_ ” Octavia slammed shut the pages to avoid some pretty vivid details of sexcapades that followed. “Don’t you see? Clarke is the ‘Sky Princess’!” 

“The who is the what?” Lincoln plopped himself up on his elbow, and clicked pause on Netflix. “Where are you reading that stuff from?” 

“Cosmo. I mean… I know Clarke is like a freelance illustrator and reporter for Buzzfeed and whatnot,I didn’t know she has a big ole chunk of Cosmo page.” 

Lincoln was impressed, “hmm, that is something.” 

“No! You don’t understand, Lincoln. This ruins everything!” Octavia face-palmed herself and faked sobbing, “Lexa is ‘Alex’! And now I know too much about their sex life… eww eww eww.” She started to sound really upset. 

“Then stop reading them, O,” Lincoln scooped her up, carried her back to the couch, and sighed, “I guess sex is off the table now. C’mon, sweetie, maybe some documentaries will take your mind off the images.” 

“Okay…” Octavia readily agreed. 

Lincoln mused to himself, “hmmm, I wonder if Lexa knows about this. What do you think?” 

“No! We do not talk about it with her. She can’t know that I know. Oh this reminds me, Clarke just invited me to their house next weekend, they’re having a dinner party and making an announcement. We already know what they’re announcing, so act surprised.” 

“Ok… why can’t we talk about it again?”

“First, reading Cosmo is like… lame girly stuff, Raven’s gonna talk my ear off if she finds out. And second… oh I don’t know, Lexa’s not gonna appreciate you nosing in her business.” 

A chuckle rumbled out of his chest as he hit play on the remote, Lincoln shrugged, “then I’ll tell Anya, this is like huge, Octavia, Lexa’s famous!” 

Octavia gave him a glare. 

 

********

Two days later…

 

Coming home from a small co-worker gathering at Anya’s pub, Lexa strode into the house and forcefully hung her suit jacket and suitcase on the hanger. 

* _Sniff sniff* *Sniff sniff*_

The warm, cozy, honey-dripping scent flushed her sinuses, along with the mouth-watering smell of dinner. _Wait, wait, I’m angry. I gotta stay angry._ She shook herself out of the coziness enveloping her senses. 

The sound reached her first then followed the sight of her fiancee, the mother of her child. 

“Lex, you’re home!” Clarke said in a sing-song voice. She looked so happy, a healthy, glowing, reddish cloud tinted her porcelain skin. Zoning in closer, she breathed in her alpha’s presence, and stood on her toes to give Lexa a welcome home kiss. Lexa’s scent was slightly different tonight, although still earthy and musky, there was a tincture of sweat and alcohol in the mist. Clarke never approved of drinking on an empty stomach, but she understood it was a part of Lexa’s job description, “Did you have fun at Anya’s?” She whispered against the woman’s plump lips and deepened the kiss. 

Lexa ignored the question and pulled back away from the inviting mouth that drank her in. She bent down to the omega’s stomach, and pressed a short kiss on the slight lump that had taken residence there. “How’s the baby today?” Her voice was gentle, but a little cool and distant. 

“Good.” Clarke quirked a brow, and blinked several times to see Lexa retreating into the walk-in closet to change. “Well, hello to you too, Miss tall dark and brooding.” When Clarke leaned against the closet to ogle the brunette change, Lexa pulled the curtains close, which made the woman protest with a pout, “Lex, I knew from day one you don’t wear briefs, why are you getting all coy tonight?” She peeped in, seeing a flash of the naked behind of her lover and gulped down tightly. Just when she was about to push in and lust after Lexa, her stomach announced its biological needs. “Alrighty, Lexi, dinner’s ready, I made spaghetti~” She attempted to cheer the brooding alpha up with her clumsy singsongy rhyme. 

Inside the closet, the corner of Lexa’s downward lips twitched for a moment before it dragged down again. 

 

On the dinner table, they weren’t talking much, mostly just Clarke observing Lexa eating quietly and continuing to brood. She pulled her chair and scooted closer to the alpha, who only eyed her nonchalantly and took another bite of her pasta. Finally, the silence became unbearable, Clarke had to ask, “ok Lexa, what are you doing?” 

Swallowing her bite, the brunette wiped her mouth with napkin and replied with a single word, “eating.” 

“Ugh, I can see that, Lex. But why are you ignoring me? Are you upset? Was Indra giving you a hard time?” 

“No.” 

“Was it Nyko? Or Quint?” 

“No.” 

Sighing heavily, Clarke couldn’t think of any other source of frustration from Lexa’s daily routine, and she gingerly poked the brunette’s arm, “are you upset with me?” 

There was a pause in the woman’s movement, as if she was considering the question, which already said plenty. No reason to deny it, then, Lexa nodded her head once, reserved and stern. Muscles in her jaw clenched and unclenched as she saw the blonde woman’s expression change from chipper to confused then to sad instantly. Aww man, now she hated herself for making her precious girl feel bad. 

Blinking her best puppy eyes, bluest moonlight in shining pools and all, Clarke placed her hand on top of Lexa’s thigh, “tell me what I did, Lex. I’ll make it up to you.” 

Lexa squinted at the soft hand stroking the inner side of her thigh slightly, tracing idle patterns and with each stroke, roaming tenth of an inch closer to the slumbering fellow in between her legs. Much as she wanted to just give into Clarke’s not-so-subtle flirting, she remembered the magazine page she read earlier in the pub. The page Anya read _to_ her. 

 

_Anya plopped herself down next to Lincoln after seeing her friends congregate in their regular booth,“_ Lexa, I can’t believe you hid this from us, please tell Clarke she is a talented writer! Here, listen to this, _‘Lesson 2: Be affectionate to your Alpha_

_Because Alphas are naturally sensitive to their mates’ body,’_ ooh it’s kinda true, _‘it is never a lame idea to get a little touchy. When you’re in trouble with the woman (or man or anyone who doesn’t identify with either) of the house, ladies and fellas, don’t be scared to snuggle up to your irritated Alpha, get handsy. It’s ok to get rejected a couple of times but bear this in mind: they love you too much to lay a hurtful finger on you, and eventually, your partner will concede._

_……_

_Alex gets frustrated at work, sometimes so frustrated that she doesn’t want me to massage her nape. It makes her stomach feel funny, she said.’_ Awww, that’s so cute! Linc, who told you about this?

_…”_

 

Lexa took away Clarke’s hand from her thigh and stood up abruptly, “stop, don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” The blonde was at a loss, she watched as Lexa went to the hangers and snatched a magazine from her briefcase. 

When the brunette returned, Clarke finally saw what was in her hand. The Cosmo magazine was smacked on the table, one side falling into the plate, getting stained with Alfredo sauce, crumbled pages flipped to the “how to train your alpha” article. 

“That’s my article.” 

All the frustration from Anya’s stupidity and the sense of betrayal made Lexa implode, huffing and puffing, “I knew it! Clarke, why did you write these stuff! ‘the scruff of my neck’!? ‘putty in your hands’!? I can’t believe this!” 

“Woah woah wait a minute Lexa, I told you about the series I was writing for Cosmo, and you said it was ok. What’s with all the hard feelings now?” 

“I don’t know! I guess I said ok when I thought it’s gonna be like some boring old Cosmo crap you read all the time, tips on matching outfits with your girlfriend or the gourmet places I take you to, not my _sex_ life!?” Lexa’s skin was turning to a darker shade, whether to anger or embarrassment she herself couldn’t quite pinpoint. 

“Hey, that’s not fair, it’s my sex life too. And nobody knows it’s y—” Clarke widened her eyes, “does someone know it’s us?” 

“Anya.” The name was spoken with spite. 

Knowing Anya, the self-crowned queen of sass, Lexa probably lived through some serious teasing back in the pub. “Aww baby… did she tease you about it?” 

Nodding, Lexa suddenly deflated, slumping back into her seat. She felt ridiculous, throwing a tantrum after getting picked on by her bully friend, and she was in her boxers and tank top, sauce smeared on the white clothes. 

“I’ll call Raven, and tell her that her girlfriend is reading Cosmo.” Clarke stood with resolution. “Don’t worry, babe, Raven fixes everything. She’ll cut off sex or something…” 

“Clarke,” voice thick with annoyance, Lexa interrupted, “don’t you see? This is the exact problem. I’m not a wild animal that needs to be domesticated, to be _trained_. I’m an individual, not a representation of my species, so is Anya, don’t treat us like you’re some kind of alpha expert!” The more she talked about it, the angrier she felt herself getting. Lips curling into a snarl, Lexa spat out the last of her words, and tossed her fork onto the plate, metals meeting in an alarmingly loud clank that had the omega jump in fear. 

Stunned, stupefied, startled, Clarke watched Lexa drag her feet across the living room and throw herself on the couch with a heavy huff. She couldn’t wrap her mind around this entire situation that seemed to come out of nowhere. Where on earth did Lexa get all these ideas? She held her arms together for some kind of comfort, approached her mate, and when Lexa refused to look at her, she braved the silence treatment and kneeled on the cushion next to the alpha. “Lex,” she called, voice laced with genuine anxiety, “I’m sorry.” 

Lexa replied with a grunt, her chest still heaving from the small outbreak. 

“Please, Lexa, I never thought you’d be offended. The title, it wasn’t my idea, not that it matters now. But I swear, you were never a challenge, or a creature that I wanted to tame, you’re the love of my life, Lexa.” Clarke confessed, and nuzzled her nose into the rich brown mane, breathing in her lover’s scent that was still edged with bitterness. “I was merely making observations about our life, and I thought, maybe the way we resolve arguments, the way we handle things, can be of some assistance to other couples.”

“You mean the way you handle me?” Lexa leaned away from her mate. 

“Can you stop twisting everything I say?” The snide remarks and acrid words were really getting on her nerves. Clarke was more or less influenced by the off-putting pheromone her mate was releasing. It was making her nauseous, and a bit defensive, “don’t you think you’re overacting?” _Probably not the right thing to say when arguing with your girlfriend._ Clarke registered. And to no surprise, the neatly trimmed brows knitted together in a frown again. 

“I’m overacting? _I_ ’m overacting, Clarke? It is my life on display, under scrutiny. Do you understand the implication of people finding out about what we do in our bedroom? I’ll be seen as weak, like you wanted me to be, ‘putty in your hands’.” 

“So you’re saying that you’re ashamed of me? That you’re being weak when you take care of me? That I’m your weakness?” 

“You’re the one twisting words now, Clarke.” 

Then a fallen silence hung over their head, like dark clouds brewing a thunderstorm. Blue eyes shut close tightly, quelling the chaos in the pit of her stomach. Clarke forced herself to breath in the tangy smell that was Lexa’s indignation, trying to find a trace of the woodsy tone of her usual gentleness. Lexa would always be Lexa, the caring, loving, tender woman who she fell in love with over and over again. Wrapped up in the sharp, acerbic odor, was her true scent, a mixture of leather, sweat, and musk, an addiction that she could bask in and forget herself, a mask that she’d wear proudly. She tentatively buried her nose in the curve of Lexa’s neck, nudging the scent gland, all the while curling into the alpha’s side. When the brunette didn’t squirm away, she darted her tongue to lick at the mating bite she’d imprinted into the warm flesh. 

Lexa gave a shudder. Her sinuses rapidly filled with the omega’s fragrance. Maybe it was because of the pregnancy, or maybe Clarke was purposefully trying to provoke her, the sultry smell invading her senses grew tenfold. A lithe finger smoothed over her jawline, and tilted her head downward. 

The kiss was an excruciating dance of lips and tongues. Lexa’s face was burning hot with each breath they shared, torn between the lust of her visceral response and the furor of her conscious mind. 

Clarke began working her hands under the thin material of her tank top. With a palm kneading the small and pert breast, she was drawing the lines of Lexa’s tensing muscles with the other. She shifted to straddle the alpha’s leg, deepening the kiss, then as her mouth printed open-mouthed kisses down the plane of the brunette’s sternum, she fitted herself in between those strong thighs. Her knees met the fuzzy rug underneath in a submissive manner. 

“Clarke…” the alpha called, unsure of what she wanted. The pair of pliant hands had already abandoned tweaking her nipples, and arrived at the joint of her legs, petting the soft bulge over her boxers. Heat rose in her lower stomach, Lexa growled as if in pain, and her shoulders tightened against the back of the couch. “I know what you’re doing,” she opened her mouth to accuse, but as soon as Clarke’s soft fingers began stroking the inner side of her thighs, and climbing up their paths to cup at her groin, she moaned louder, “shit…” 

The look on the blonde woman’s face was determined, even defiant somehow. In her countless encounters with Lexa’s member, she couldn’t recall even once when the commander was so sluggish to the point of not trying. Honestly it hurt, to hold this unflattering, indolent, soft piece of appendage in her hands for the longest of time yet. So she tried harder, fisting the length tighter, and started to pump it. Lexa let out a groan, vaguely connoting her mild discomfort and maybe a little enjoyment. Finally after a rather embarrassing amount of effort, blood started to fill the organ, making it harden and lengthen, and stand perpendicular to Lexa’s boney pelvis. Clarke pulled the small piece of clothe off, which was proven to be an ordeal without Lexa’s active participation. “Move.” She ordered, and Lexa grumbled to lift her body for a brief moment. 

Under the dim light, Clarke took a moment to peer at the creature in her palms. It was… well, handsome as always, its healthy girth made perfect for the circle of her index finger and thumb, the sheath of skin retracted, and a gleaming head flushed red. She dipped her head without hesitation to take the tip into her mouth. 

Lexa let out a heavy sigh, not exactly a grateful one. 

_Well, that’s not very complimenting._ Clarke rolled her eyes, but nevertheless hollowed out her cheeks to create some suction, her tongue swirling in to tease at the tiny slit and to gather a taste of the viscous precum. However, the alpha was rather reluctant to deliver the delicacy. 

Lexa was stubborn. She wanted to prove a point, that no amount of seducing or coercing from the omega would make her concede, that no one should handle her like she was heated playdough, and that she was the one in control of her own body. When Clarke shot her harsh looks between the short break from sucking her cock, Lexa refused to meet her eyes. She was not going to give, not this time. 

Swallowing even harder, Clarke forced herself to take in as much as she could, the tip pushed snuggly at the back of her throat and her nose nearly touching Lexa’s lower belly. She pulled up, her fingers followed, flicking up and down along the length that was glistening and slick from her saliva. If getting Lexa up took long enough, then this was taking so much longer. After dozens of pumps, a weak pulse of liquid hit her taste buds at last. The taste, however, left much to be desired. It was salty, bitter, even with a hint of sour like the alpha’s attitude. 

“Fine.” She suddenly stopped, ignoring the frustrated look on Lexa’s face and the ever so slight twitch of her cock. “Be this way then.” She devilishly squeezed her fist over the length one last time, an unsympathetic smirk appeared as her fingers grazed over the oversensitive head and the brunette rutted her hips upward. Too late, Clarke already walked down the hallway to brush her teeth and wash her hands. 

Eyes big as bells, Lexa couldn’t _believe_ the omega would just leave her here, hard and _leaking_. The hot mess on her skin was cooling in the air, which was a rather unwanted sensation, reminding her of an unsolved problem. She snatched some paper tissues from the coffee table and cleaned herself with some roughness, then pulled up her boxers. Out of sight out of mind, if she didn’t see her desire, she’d forget about it. Of course that never worked. Once the silky material of her boxers rubbed against her, she lost her sanity. Pulling it down once again, Lexa wrapped her fingers around the grudging member and tugged at it into a mindless, unsatisfying orgasm. After ridding her hands of the sticky release, Lexa wolfed down some cold spaghetti and slipped into the study. She worked all night. 

When Clarke woke up, cold and lonely, the next morning, Lexa had already left for work. She balled up on her side, buried her face in her lover’s pillow, and replayed the conversation they had. 

Clarke knew she had done Lexa wrong, by dismissing her rightful emotions, and trying to manipulate her with a blow job… _oh god, that was so, so wrong._

 

******

_‘Lexa, I’m sorry.’_

_‘Lexa, please, I need to apologize. I am really, really sorry about my actions last night. You were right, I was being manipulative, and it wasn’t ok.’_

_‘Please, can we talk?’_

_‘I want to make it up to you.’_

_‘I called my editor. They agreed to pull my series off from this month’s issue. They can’t do much about the past ones. I know this doesn’t fix anything, but I’m trying, Lexa, please tell me what to do.’_

_‘I understand if you need time. I won’t bother you more. Talk to me when you’re ready?’_

_‘I love you.’_

After an initial string of texts, Lexa’s phone finally went quiet, and it was quiet for a long time, for days. She needed time, to process her own internal battles, and to a certain extent, she was grateful that the blonde gave her that time. 

It was getting rather dreary, though, Lexa looked at the digital clock on her phone, almost time to go home. She missed, desired, craved the presence of her mate, whose scent always made her feel at ease. Even after what happened the other night. 

The alpha wasn’t mad, per se, because of the uncharacteristic…thing… her lover did. She knew anytime she could overpower the omega easily. 

Yet, she was weak. 

Because of that, Lexa kept her distance, maintaining a seven to seven schedule, and practically living in her office, for the last bit of her anger would crumble and perish upon seeing Clarke’s sad blue eyes. 

There were still a few intimate moments they shared, when Lexa pressed her ear to the omega’s belly, whispering goodnight to the growing lump before bed. And when soft fingers weaved into her curls, undoing knots in the threads, she could’ve fallen on her knees and purred her gratification to the small displays of affection, if she hadn’t been biting the inner side of her cheek till she tasted blood. 

So fucking weak. 

 

And after days of tiptoeing on thin ice, her phone beeped for the thousands time today. The dinner party was scheduled for tomorrow, if they still planned on announcing their news, they needed to have that conversation they’d been putting off for days. Lexa was gathering some work documents, she answered without looking at the caller’s ID, “I’m busy Clarke, let’s talk when we talk.” 

“Wrong, it’s me.”

“Anya,” Lexa made an annoyed grunt, “what do you want?”

“Stop by after you’re done, we got something important to say.” 

“If you’re gonna tease me more about my erogenous zones, you can fuck off.” She snarled into the phone. 

Anya didn’t back down either, if the sternness of her voice was anything to go by. Stern, but she sounded anxious and nervous for some reason. “Cross my heart and wish to die. It’s important.” Then she hung up. 

Glaring at the black screen and imagining the other alpha could feel the burn, Lexa remained in her gloomy thoughts for a minute before she thumbed a text message to her girlfri—fiancee. “Something came up, might go home late, sorry baby.” Right before she hit send, she deleted the last word. 

Not after twenty seconds, the message showed to have been read. Three dots floated in Clarke’s message bubble for a long time, and then came the reply “ok.” 

Lexa ran her finger over the screen, and scrolled up to view their conversation history. She had been doing that a lot lately, especially when Clarke’s texts usually came in at lunch time but being absent lately. The content varied, from asking whether she had eaten, to what kind of pocket square Lexa needed for an occasion, some interludes of harmless teasing and blatant flirting, not to mention the nudes and sexts that left the alpha sweaty and pacing in her office. 

She thought she was still upset about the articles, or maybe about her control in their relationship. But whenever she got excited over a junk email buzzing in her pocket, Lexa wasn’t so sure where her foul mood stemmed from anymore. 

 

So she went to the pub, to see what ‘important’ matter Anya had in stock. One step in through the door, she caught the Asian woman waving her over to a private booth. _If this is about the articles again, Anya, I swear to god!_

She put her briefcase down on the table and gave a quick once-over at the group sitting in the booth, Raven and Octavia were on the outside surprisingly, as Anya and Lincoln were hunched in the corners, making themselves as small as possible. She took her seat next to Raven, minding the petite woman’s braced leg as she saw Anya bristled up like an agitated cat—something that occurred more often after she almost crashed into Raven’s bad leg during the fight with Bellamy. “So, what’s going on?” 

Dead silence. 

Lincoln twiddled his thumbs while glancing nervously amongst his friends. Raven and Octavia exchanged irritated looks. Anya buried her face in the pitcher of beer in her hands. A hard nudge into her rib, the blonde cried out, knocking the beer over on the table and causing a small chaos as people flinched away. Lexa’s shirt and sleeves were unfortunate victims. “The actual fuck!?” The brunette fumbled for napkins to absorb the liquid. 

Raven rolled her eyes, helping Lexa salvage her clothes. 

“I’m sorry!” Anya was flustered, organizing the table to no avail and folding into herself like a chastised child. 

Lincoln took in a deep breath before letting out a big sigh. Lexa noticed how his usually peaceful scent was even tamer tonight. “I’ll start.” His arms crossing and uncrossing in front of his chest, unsure of his posture. “I’m sorry Lexa. I told Anya about the articles without your permission. Octavia warned me not to, but I was being stupid.” His eyes lowered in a submissive manner after meeting Lexa’s. 

“I’m sorry, too.” Anya stole a glance at her friend, utterly unlike her confident and sassy self. “I really was just kidding, you know? I thought it was harmless fun, what we always do to pull each other’s legs, until you got stormed out. I genuinely thought you knew, which doesn’t justify my behavior either because you clearly didn’t want to talk about it. I really didn’t mean to upset you or anything.” 

Lincoln nodded, continuing, “it happened so fast we were kind of at a loss of what to do, seeing you take off like that. I’m sorry it took us so long to say this.” 

“It took me a while to realize that we were acting exactly like those people we used to hate in high school. I always knew you are a strong person, but I forgot the reason you had to be strong, I forgot my boundaries and caused you embarrassment...” Anya fidgeted with the glass, knuckles turning white around her tight grip. “I was inconsiderate, and I was a terrible friend to you. And... and I will never forgive myself if my stupid big mouth costs your friendship.” She almost sounded desperate, on the fringe of begging. 

Lexa was, needless to say, surprised, in a pleasant way though. Normally when Anya had been an asshole, her ability to apologize resembled a five year old, much like Lexa herself—the Bellamy incident, case in point. The unmistakable whirlwind of Anya’s dominant scent was dim and sad by this point, which convinced Lexa that she was being sincere and regretful. She could have grinned to the sight of both her alpha friends bowing down to her, such a rare occurrence, but the occasion was a sensitive and delicate one. “Thanks, the both of you, for apologizing. I guess I can forgive and forget.” 

Anya and Lincoln visibly relaxed and deflated. 

Raven then tapped on her forearm, and spread a few issues of magazines on the table, gesturing Lexa to open them. “Read.” 

“I’ve read it,” brows screwing tighter, Lexa thumbed at the crumbled pages, “in case you forgot, Anya read it to me.” 

“Well, what do you see?” Octavia asked, voice soft and full of concern. 

“What do you mean? It’s Clarke’s story, about my life, our life.” 

Pressing fingers to her temples, Raven pointed out a few lines in the articles, sappy, sappy words too sweet to swallow, and hurt her teeth to read out loud. Lexa leaned closer to scrutinize the way Clarke described her, as ‘Alex’, and recollected their significant life events. 

_‘My best friend just proposed, and no words can come close to convey the joy I can physically feel pumping in my chest, because oh my heart is overflowing with it.’_

Lexa smiled at the memory of the night when she proposed. Clarke kept her pregnancy a secret to the readers though. It made her feel giddy. 

_‘I am most certain that Alex is the gentlest lover, who puts my needs and desires before her own. Sometimes I wonder if I can ever be adequate enough to repay the generous and selfless love she gives me.’_

It was about one of their experiments, which one exactly was left rather vague in the article. 

Then the argument of New Year. Clarke was a ball of fury with her outcries of the unjust. 

_‘My heart breaks for her as I listen to the stories of her past, saddening, tragic stories. I feel my rage burning like fire underneath my ribcage, and acid consuming my intestines. If I ever find the people that have ever hurt the love of my life, I can’t even imagine the things I will do to hurt them back.’_

_‘My alpha is so strong, so brave, and so kind.’_

_‘I’ve only known her for a fraction of my life, and I already can’t imagine a life without her.’_

_‘……’_

Best friend, gentle lover, life partner, _her_ alpha… 

Sometime during her silent reading, her eyes tingled with moisture, wetting her lashes. Except for some witty sarcasms and inconsequential complaints, the articles were like a series of love confessions, with vigor and passion, of dedication and commitment, sweet, gentle, but powerful all the same. She inhaled deeply to hide a sniffle. 

“Do you see now?” Octavia said, “Clarke knows you better than any of us, hell, better than you know you. She notices things, remembers things, things that are irrelevant to anyone who doesn’t love you as much as she does. What’s the use if some readers know that you like neck massages, or that you hate washing dishes but you’ll do it anyway because Clarke is just as lazy? Or that you respond to your mate in a way that makes you _human_?”

“We all do, in one way or another.” Lincoln confessed, “I’m a sucker for belly strokes, and I don’t mind if Octavia knows it.” 

“And Anya doesn’t stand a chance with my killer back rub.” Raven said smugly, “and what harm can I do with that knowledge, rub her into oblivion?” 

Anya gravitated towards her mate, who shoved her away with a stern ‘I’m not done with you’ look, so she shrunk back into her corner. 

“Lexa, don’t you understand, Clarke never wants to control you. She… she just wants to love you fully, to understand you, to give you everything she has. Her love for you is so intense, she uses these emotions for the source of her creativity, to write these articles and draw these illustrations.” Octavia folded her collection of the magazines in chronological order, and handed them to Lexa, “let her have this.” 

“This is not weakness.” Lexa murmured to herself. 

The friends remained silent for a minute or so, to let their conversation sink in. 

Then Raven cleared her throat, “Sorry about ambushing you, too. We’re just really worried about Clarke.” 

“Wait, how’d you know we were fighting?” 

“We haven’t heard from her in like forever, so O and I went over to your house this afternoon. Clarke was really upset she was stress-eating, and we sorta interrogated her. Tear stains as proof.” Raven pointed at the wrinkles on her shoulder, “by the way, how long has this been going on? Coz ya know, she’s really got to stop stress-eating, or…” The dark haired girl made an expanding gesture with her arms. 

“Yea she fat.” Octavia concurred. 

It made the corner of her lips twitch. Lexa bit down a smile. So the omega hand’t told her friends about her… condition. But her smirk was quickly replaced by concern, “she’s been crying?” 

“Yeah real ugly, she thinks she fucked up big time.” 

“Wow will you look at the time!” Raven exclaimed, “go home already and fix this.” 

“I…” 

“Forgive and forget, Lexa, at least give the girl a chance.” Anya herded all of them out of the booth, declaring that service was closed for the night. 

 

******

Lexa pushed the door to Clarke’s studio open with gentle hands and a tender heart, finding her lover hunched over her digitizer, napping on her new project, and somehow still munching a piece of homemade cookies in her unconsciousness. “Clarke,” she called. The blonde hardly responded, only a small shrug of her shoulder answered the brunette. Lexa strolled further into the room, feeling like some kind of intruder, which was ridiculous because it was her own house. But she shook the idea of leaving the omega be, approached her from behind, and dropped a feather-like kiss on the crown of the golden hair. “Hi sweetheart, wake up.” She murmured, lips warm against soft threads. 

The blonde was just coming to, she paused mid-bite, and opened one eye to peer at her mate towering over her. “Lexa?” A sigh brushed across her hair, she was instantly awake because it felt real. She straightened from her chair, and anticipated Lexa to pull away. But the alpha didn’t. Instead, a large hand cupped behind her ear, rubbing a spot that made her spine curl in pleasure. “Sorry,” Clarke didn’t know what to say. 

“It’s ok,” Lexa lowered her body, and guided the omega in for a kiss on the lips. Nothing extremely sensual or rousing, it was chaste, but it was the closest they’d been in days. 

They could both feel the intensity of their connection within this kiss. As soon as they pulled apart, Clarke was melting into the strong body and Lexa gladly wrapped tight arms around her fiancee. The fragrance of warm sunlight rose in her dominating musk, radiating tenderness and protectiveness. 

“I went to buy food for our dinner party tomorrow, and baked cookies.” Clarke tried to find a topic, she leaned her head against Lexa’s chest, listening to her heartbeat that confessed a thousand words of apologies, and a thousand more of love. “I assumed we still want to have our friends over?” 

Lexa nodded even if the omega couldn’t see, “of course, baby. I know Raven and Octavia came over, I’ve had a conversation with them today, too. So I was thinking, maybe we can talk?” It felt like the safest approach at the moment, for she didn’t want it to end in another passive-aggressive fight. 

“Yeah, I’d like that, very much.” Clarke agreed, burying her nose deeper into the brunette’s chest, but quickly wrinkled her nose and turned away, “why do you smell like… what is it, cheap beer?” She suppressed the urge to push the alpha away, the smell of alcohol making her queasy, which was a natural maternal reaction. 

Lexa shedded her suit jacket, and started to strip, “courtesy of Anya’s apology.” 

“Hmm?” 

“She was so awkward and spilled beer all over ourselves.” 

“What? She didn’t.” Clarke was amused by the thought of Anya being awkward, clapping her hand over her mouth. 

“Oh she most certainly did.” Lexa shook her head at the vivid imagery of her friend’s face purple like an eggplant. 

“I can’t even imagine her being that jittery.” 

“She was very jittery. On the contrary, I’m pretty sure Octavia and Raven wanted to bash my head in,” Lexa feigned a glare, only for a second then her eyes softened with fondness. “They also got me thinking, though, about this whole… Cosmo-gate. And I believe I might have overacted.” She tugged the chair Clarke was sitting in from the desk, and kneeled between her lover’s legs. 

The blonde cupped the woman’s strong jaw, pausing midair to make sure it was ok. “No, Lexa, I shouldn’t have said that. You’re entitled to your emotions, and whatever happened with your friends, did hurt you. I hurt you too, I went behind your back and published things that might have implications on your life, and I was so defensive about it I completely dismissed your feelings… and… and—” She was scrambling, her hands flailing around before Lexa captured them in a strong grip.

“Hey, hey slow down, baby, you’re ok. I’m not— I don’t think I’m mad anymore. I was wrong too, about your articles. I let them get to me, mislead me into thinking it’s something embarrassing. I didn’t read them first, and I didn’t use my own judgement. If I had, I’d probably come up with a million reasons why I’m so proud that ‘Alex’ is based on me, because you wrote them so wonderfully, with so much love. It makes me feel special, to be the one that’s special to you. Anya and Lincoln and the other stooges, they’re just jealous. ” 

Clarke watched in fascination as Lexa articulated her thoughts with elegant gestures. She laced their fingers together. Lexa beamed charmingly. 

“Although, it would’ve been nice had I known about this work. Took me by surprise that you have a big-ass column—” 

“Language.” Clarke scolded, putting their joined hands on the lump of her belly. 

“—a _popular_ column in Cosmo.” The alpha stroked her thumb over the soft clothing. “But I don’t blame you. I should’ve taken more interest in your work, Clarke. I’m not the greatest with art, or media stuff, in fact I’m kinda dumb when it comes to mainstream magazines, so I sort of always spaced out whenever you were talking about editing and drafts and whatnot. I will now, because you’re amazing, baby, I’m really, really proud of you. I want you to continue panting and writing what you’re passionate about, and what you care about.”

“Even if all I care about is you?”

“I’ll be worried only if you stopped painting me and writing about me one day.”

Blue eyes were full to the brim with clear liquid. Her vision was becoming blurry with tears, so she blinked them away. Long fingers were quick to catch the rolling drops. 

“Shhh… I’m sorry, sweetie, I am. It was very inconsiderate of me, especially when I knew this is a high-stress time for you.” She brushed her lips over every knuckle on Clarke’s hand—slightly puffy from pregnancy. 

The omega leaned forward to print a kiss on her mate’s forehead, then nose bridge, she hesitated at the corner of her lips. “It doesn’t justify my behavior. I regret it, I do, touching you without your permission. It was just… wrong.” 

“I’m not angry, baby. I was stubborn, and I didn’t tell you to stop, it wasn’t just your fault.”

“But you weren’t in the mood, I could tell. I feel like a hypocrite, and an idiot. I lectured you about respecting my control, my autonomy, and my boundaries, when clearly I didn’t even know to respect yours.” She finished with a choking sob. 

“We all make mistakes, it doesn’t make you a hypocrite,” Lexa comforted in a soothing voice, “we learn from them, so we can move on.” 

“So… you’ll forgive me?” 

“I already have, silly.” She flicked her wrist to point at the joint of her pants, and teased, “although, I’m still a little hung up on the fact that you left me unfinished, that _was_ uncool.” Lexa admired the cute blush tinting the porcelain skin a shade of crimson. She leaned up, coaxing her lover into a deeper kiss. This time she swirled her tongue at the thin lips, and was granted entrance almost instantly. Then Clarke pushed her back again, not without a moan from herself. 

“You really need to shower. It’s all over you.” Her nose pinched. 

“… ok.” Lexa stood, noticing the time. It was almost ten, which meant Clarke should be pretty tired by now. A jaw-cracking yawn and a childish rub of her eyes confirmed Lexa’s suspicion. “Come on, babe, let’s get you to bed.” 

“You come with?” Clarke let herself being led into their bedroom, and plopped herself down on the plush blankets and beddings, curling into a fetus position. 

“Yes, give me ten minutes.” Lexa had never felt so invigorated and excited by the invitation of sleeping in her own bed. With the speed of light, she dashed into bathroom and scrubbed herself thoroughly. Happy with the way her skin glowed pink after hot water had run on it, Lexa dried herself, and put on her pajamas. When she returned to the side of her bed, Clarke was already slumbering with the lightest snore, on her side of the bed too. So she sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through the silky blonde threads, and watching the love of her life mumble some incoherent things under the ministration. 

“Lex, mmm…” Clarke muttered her name. “… come—bed… hold…” Lexa leaned closer to decipher the words. “Hold me…” 

It was a command she eagerly obeyed. Lexa scooted in behind the soft body and held the omega by her midriff. She pampered small kisses along the shell of her ear, and whispered soothing sweet-nothing to lure her back to sleep. 

 

******

In the middle of the night, green eyes shot open in vigilance. Lexa heard a tiny whimper, and scampered up to investigate the agitation. She discovered that over the span of a few hours, Clarke had pressed impossibly close in the contour of her body, even closer as she wiggled from her dream. 

“Ah… mmmm— Lex-a…” the coarse voice called. 

“Babe?” The alpha ran her hand down her mate’s sweaty back. It earned her a full-body shudder and a louder moan from the blonde. She peered over Clarke’s shoulder, to see the omega still asleep, but face clouded with blush, and damp hair sticking to the base of her nape. Uh-oh. She felt the beautifully disturbed woman wriggle again in her arms, and the curve of her ass press into her hips. A wave of powerful sweetness splashed in the air as the omega rolled her body again. Lexa inhaled a noseful of the intoxicating arousal. When the wonderfully shaped buttocks ground into her again, she discovered her own hardness. Well, she was a young alpha in the prime of her time, a midnight wood was not exactly alarming news, except that the tent in her pants was already tight, with her conscious awareness of her mate’s dilemma, it was tilting even higher in cheerfulness. “Clarke… oh my goodness.” Lexa exclaimed in a raspy voice. 

Celibacy never suited either of them well. Clarke was squirming and writhing and worming and twisting, desperate to find solace in the friction Lexa’s clothed body provided. Her nipples were rock hard as they brushed over the woman’s forearm wrapped around her chest. But with the barriers between them, she couldn’t find the fulfillment of having a part of Lexa inside her. 

The alpha let a roar rumble off her chest, and flicked her tongue at the fleshy earlobe in front of her eyes. It was not in the slightest pacifying to Clarke’s needs, but it just tasted so damn good in her mouth. 

“—eeasss…” the blonde begged in her slumber, and sought for mercy as she climbed the ladder of her orgasm and teetered at the top step. 

Lexa relented, after teasing her fingers at the tip of one breast and then around a cute belly button. She fitted her cock in between the woman’s legs, and felt hot juice seep through layers. Her hand slipped inside Clarke’s waistband, dragging her fingers over the button of pleasure. The omega rocked harder, sliding back and forth with the sword-like bulge grazing her fluttering lower lips. It wouldn’t come in to really scratch the maddening itch, but it’d have to do for now. With a muffled shrill, she jerked, and kept buzzing for a good minute before settling down at the end of her orgasm. Lexa’s own climax took her by surprise she didn’t even manage to pull down her clothes. Not after several thrusts into the cozy thigh-gap, a tingling sensation shooting down her spine traveled the length of her pride and broke at the tip. “Aaah… fuck… Clarke!” She tightened her hold on the blonde’s hip, buried her face in the mass of messy blonde hair, and softly pumped forward as gushes of thick cum smeared into her pajama pants. 

Again, celibacy didn’t suit her well. 

Heavy breathing replaced rhythmic snores in the darkness of their bedroom. The alpha was about to get up and maybe find a way to deal with the uncomfortable slickness in her private region, Clarke tugged on her arm. “Lex? You awake?” 

“… I am now…” 

“Oh my god you horn dog!” There were faint laughters in her voice. Clarke turned over to face the brunette woman. “Did you just have a wet dream?” 

Wide eyes with an incredulous chuckle, Lexa defended her honor, “I am a horn dog? Clarke, _you_ were having a wet dream, I woke up to you practically molding into me. Here, evidence of the orgasm I just gave you.” She snuck her hand into the blonde’s pants again, gathering some sticky juice on the tip of her finger. 

Clarke clawed at the strong shoulder when the digit raked over her sensitive clit, and mewled to the realization of the truth in Lexa’s word. A blush beautiful as the twilight crept on her face, and lit the tips of her ears a dark orange color. “I… I thought I’d imagined it…” 

“Pretty much.” The brunette brought the finger to her mouth, sucking it clean and moaning at the tangy taste. 

“Sorry…” 

“I’m not.” 

Slightly embarrassed, moderately flustered, and mostly turned on by the way Lexa teased her, Clarke buried her face in the crook of her sweaty neck, where the musk was most strong. “Well, I still blame you.” She sipped greedily at the small tinctures of pheromone mixing the trickling sweat. Her own body responded in the most honest way, her aura oozing sensuality. “You make me want to do unholy things, awake, asleep, whenever, all the time.” Under Lexa’s interested gaze, she flipped them over, climbed up the alpha’s body and straddled her. 

With soft hands twirling the baby curls on her nape, Lexa offered a kiss on the inviting lips. Even after days without intimacy, they still fell in the most familiar and comfortable pace almost as soon as their lips connected, tongues twirling in a sultry dance, teeth nibbling and nipping at wet flesh, and changing angles in perfect unison to deepen the kiss. 

“Ok…?” Clarke asked unsure question between clinging breathes. 

“Ok.” Lexa mumbled her answer against teeth and tongues. 

Ardent were the hands that lifted the hem of thin night gown, exposing the voluptuous chest to her darkened eyes, equally as ardent. Lexa detached herself from the heated kiss, to lick around the pink, stiff, fat nipples on the pillowy breasts that seemed to have grown heavier as days went by. They tasted like someone dipped them in powder sugar uniquely made of the omega’s essence. 

At last, Clarke combed at her scalp a bit harder to let Lexa know the teasing had made her too tender. More wet trails ran down the underlines of her breasts, a possessive bite mark burned into the love handle around her waist, then kisses of worshiping pressed on her tummy. Lexa snaked her way down in between her thighs, and by the time she felt stealthy fingers pulling at her underwear, she was practically sitting on the alpha’s face. 

“Granny panties.” Lexa observed, and flicked her fingers over the hardened nob over the cotton. She sank her teeth into the elastic band and ripped it open.  
“Lexa!” Clarke sucked in a sharp breath. “Those are the most comfy pair!” 

“Doubt it gets more comfy than this.” A lopsided smirk surfaced on the overly cocky face. The alpha wrapped her lips around the swollen lips that were glistening with Clarke’s earlier release. More honey-flavored succus dribbled into her mouth and flowed down her throat. She let her tongue zone in the flexing opening, dip inside as far as it could get, and grinned to feel her lover rock her hips downward seeking for more. 

The blonde at first was gripping tightly on the railing of their bed, but then she abandoned the metal, and started to toy with her own chest because two strong arms looped around her hips to her from faltering. “Ah… oooh… Lex, please… Lexa, baby—I want…” 

Blunt fingernails dug into the fleshy ass cheeks, Lexa retrieved her tongue so she could hum her question against the dripping folds, “tell me what you want, Clarke.” 

“I want… I want you to suck my…” If she wasn’t already blushing furiously, Clarke was sure the heat on her face betrayed her wanton desires. 

“What is it, baby?” Lexa was infinitely amused by the sudden coyness, “what is it that you want me to suck?” 

“My… my clit.” The omega stammered, at mercy of her lover’s mouth. Clarke wasn’t usually one to be timid and shy in bed, because Lexa pretty much indulged her every whim and fantasy, treating her like a princess as she’d promised. But after their fight, Clarke wasn’t sure she deserved the princess treatment anymore. The buzzing of Lexa’s chuckle sent another jolt up her spine, she shivered violently. 

“And here I thought you were gonna ask me to suck on some weird genital wart I didn’t know about.” 

“Eww—ohhhhh…” Sounds of disgust took a turn of pitch and became sounds of approval. The second those plump lips suckled on her bundle of nerve endings, Clarke was leaking with heightened arousal, a colorless, viscus rivulet flooded Lexa’s chin. 

Hearing the moans and groans coming out of the blonde’s coarse vocal cord, the alpha noticed a jealous pull in her groin. The zealous member twitched and jumped, making her rut in the air for a few times, meeting the weak caress of her pants. She had to switch her hand that was stroking at the full backside, and reached down to grab at herself. Her fist met a sticky mess, but she was too desperate to mind, pumping her hand up and down the length of her cock to ease the fullness. Her wrist mimicked the rhythm of her tongue, stroking in sync to deliver pleasure for the both of them. 

Clarke suddenly straightened. “Wait, please let me.” Without further explanation to the dazed and confused alpha, she spun around on top of Lexa till they were facing the opposite end. 

Realization dawned on her. Lexa immediately circled the pliant waist to pull her lover’s pussy back to her mouth again. Her pajama pants were pushed down her hips, past her knees, and tangled at her ankles. Clarke made an ‘ok’ sign with her index finger and thumb, starting from the base of the shaft to the ridge around the head in one smooth run. A clear dew mingled with the alpha’s earlier milky release and a fresh dose of musk squeezed through the tiny orifice and tumbled over. She dived down to catch it with her tongue. The taste was, really Lexa, this time, a little salty and a little lemony, with a light syrupy aftertaste that she considered a real delicacy. Like a person dying from drought, she lapped at the juice with vigor, sweeping her hot tongue around the outrageously flushed head, and swallowing the shaft to drink in all the spillage. 

“Clar— mmmm…!” Lexa’s growls were completely muffled, and when teeth carefully grazed the hyper-erogenous underside of her cock, her lower half bucked up in a rather primal, nearly selfish fashion. To repay the pleasurable act, she shimmied further down to focus her mouth on the woman’s hardened clit, and inserted two long fingers into the center of watery heat. The squishy noise of her finger pads massaging the spongy front wall was a rather powerful aphrodisiac for the both of them. Clarke suckled with greedier force on her prideful length like it was her favorite flavored popsicle. Soon enough, the maddening throb and buzzing ache in her flesh increased tenfold, and her entire being began to tremble. 

The omega could taste her mate’s pleasure brimming on painfulness, so was hers. With one hand, she held onto the brunette’s quad, and reveled in the feeling of muscles rippling under her palm. A particular series of strokes of Lexa’s finger inside her had Clarke pull her head back, releasing the shaft with a delightful ‘pop’, and shriek out her impending climax. “’m close… Lexa! Lex, fas-faster!” 

Hooking and unhooking her fingers at an impossibly fast pace, all the while twiddling the little bud in between her teeth, Lexa momentarily blocked out her need to cum, and helped her precious omega ride out the delicious high, and boy was it delicious for her enjoyment too. And the instant the kiss-swollen pair of lips returned to her straining phallus, the blonde humming her contentment around the girth, Lexa was pushed over her breaking point. Her butt clenched, her legs bent, and her abs tightened, spurt after spurt of satiny cum erupted from the tip of her cock. 

Clarke could barely control her shudders, her knees giving out as she collapsed on the brunette. But she was insistent on drawing the very last drop her lover could give. Her fingers milked at the jumping shaft over and over, every time a bit more juice would splatter on her taste buds. She did that until Lexa was whimpering it was getting a bit sensitive. 

 

They lay like that, hyperventilating and excessively sweating, for a good five minutes, little spasms every now and then triggering a new round of gentle quakes. Clarke was dozing off in her post-orgasmic bliss, with Lexa’s taste on her tongue and Lexa’s warmth surrounding her. A large hand kneaded her behind, and playfully poked her waist. 

“Sweetie, don’t fall asleep yet.” 

She rolled off to the side, and squirmed away from the invasion. “Sleepy…” 

“I know, baby, I know.” Lexa climbed over and lay on her stomach beside the tired out woman. Her hot breath ghosted the profile of Clarke’s face. “But we really should clean up.” 

They smelled of humid sex and drying sweat, indeed wonderfully terrible, or was it the other way around? Clarke creased her nose and grumbled her agreement, “okeyyyy…” 

So Lexa got up, ran to the bathroom and rummaged some towels. She diligently wiped away any dampness they created, and tossed their dirty pajama sets into their laundry. Clarke at first took little interest in getting tidy, only her half-opened eyes following the woman’s movement. But then she was mesmerized by the way moonlight cascading down Lexa’s impeccable nakedness, all sharp edges and defined lines. When the brunette came back to hold her against her chest, Clarke was oddly wide awake. 

“So, what did Octavia and Raven say to you?” She drew idle patterns on the alpha’s toned arm, relaxing in the embrace. 

Lexa recalled most of their conversation in the bar, and almost slipped at the part where Octavia called Clarke fat. 

Blue eyes still squinted into thin lines of displeasure, then they drooped sorrowfully. “I am kinda fat, aren’t I?” And Lexa didn’t have a flab on her body. 

“And silly, too.” Lexa spoke with a stone face, but quickly broke into a fit of giggles under the glare from her lover. “Hey,” once her laughter passed, she rocked the blonde in her arms, “hey, listen to me, you are, always have been and always will be, the most desirable woman to me, Clarke, especially when you’re swelling up like a balloon, coz you’re my wife-to-be, you’re carrying my child, you’re the mother of all my future kids.” 

Clarke pouted at the prospect of being even larger, but couldn’t keep the corners of her mouth dragged downward. Under the covers, her hand found a hardened shaft curving up with newfound vigor and vitality. 

“You are so, so beautiful, baby. Have I told you how beautiful you are, hmm? Have I told you how much I love your golden hair?” She dropped a kiss on the blonde head, “and your sky blue eyes,” another kiss on the fluttering eyelid, “and perfect nose,” one on the nose bridge, “cute little freckle right here,” one on the upper lip, and then fully on the lips. Plopping herself down on one elbow, Lexa eased her lover to a lying position, and hovered on top. 

“Stop feeding me lines, you just want to get in my pants.” Saying so, Clarke still tilted her head to welcome the series of kisses and opened her knees to wrap her legs around the other woman. 

“Except you’re not wearing pants.” Lexa winked deviously, rubbing the head of her cock at the apex of those pale thighs. 

Clarke readily gyrated her hips to meet the temptation, and smoothed both hands down Lexa’s back till they cupped behind her tensed ass cheeks. “Com’ere.” Her calves pulled the alpha closer into her slick heat, grinding her clit on the woman’s lower stomach. 

Lexa was determined to romance her fiancee, smother her with sweet words spoken true from her heart, in a way that reciprocated Clarke’s feelings. She wasn’t much of a poet, or a writer like the blonde, but she tried to measure up. “You have the power to take my breath away, and make my heart beat, or make it stop entirely. Sometimes I look at you, and I’m not even sure that I’d ever deserve you, then other times, I’m like, hell yeah, no one deserves you but me.” 

“It’s true.” Clarke grinned inwardly, and nosed at the bite mark on Lexa’s neck. 

Finally unable to hold back, the alpha thrusted forward to claim what belonged to her. The silken, tight canal hugged her with passion, Lexa trembled violently. She bottomed out completely, burying herself to the hilt, before she pulled back, almost sliding all the way out. 

When the meaty head scratched an engorged spot on her front wall, the omega flashed her teeth at the bite mark, communicating her pleasure. Lexa grunted, pheromones practically pouring out of her every pore. They established a comfortable rhythm. It was slow at first, gaining velocity as they approached the peak, but they stilled again, teasing each other and prolonging the wait of their eventual gratification. Lexa had at some point become an expert in delaying reward, and Clarke often called her out for being anal-retentive. So when Lexa stopped again to breathe through her nose, Clarke just needed the tiniest encouragement to fall in a satisfying oblivion. She snarled in despair, and flipped them over. 

“Clarke…!” A whiney sob broke from her plump lips as the blonde rode her with wild abandonment. “Oh shit… uhmmmm… fuck! Babe—” She was cut off by her lover’s well-deserved orgasm, fleshy sepals and inner pedals blossoming and closing over her shaft repeatedly. The smell of more honey gushing out from where they were linked ruined her composure. Lexa rutted up, her hips slapping against the full buttocks of the woman on top of her, and she came unraveled, uncoiled, undone, shooting every last drop of her strength into the welcoming warmth. 

They rocked together for a few more moments. 

Lexa was too spent to adhere to her hygienic standards. She lazily wiped their privates with the corner of their bedding. The blonde only moved once to cooperate. 

They collapsed on the bed, face to face, cradling each other loosely. 

The brunette grazed the back of her finger over her lover’s nose, her eyes incredibly soft.

The omega giggled, shying from the tickling finger and nuzzling the other woman’s chin, basking in their post coital glow. 

“You make me weak in the knees, Clarke, have you noticed? With one look and I’m falling on fours by your feet. Sometimes I get confused by my feelings coz I’m stupid like that, and insecure. So I try really hard to not show weakness of any kind.” 

This made the blonde pull away a little, to look at the expressive green eyes. “You’ve told me about your traumatic experiences with bullies, I can’t say that I know how you feel, it’s not my place, but, maybe… maybe those people played a role in the making of who you are now. You are the most courageous, and resilient, and… and kind person I’ve ever known, Lexa. You’re so strong, baby, don’t let people tell you otherwise. I don’t think anyone can make you weak.” 

“But you do.” And when Clarke looked confused, the brunette pulled her closer, generously sharing her reassuring body temperature, “I came to realize that, I am weak for you, but it’s not weakness. I choose to be vulnerable with you—I like being vulnerable with you—because I trust you. I also like being the badass who can take on the world for you, and do anything to protect you and our baby. You give me purpose. So I think to myself: that can’t be weakness, that’s strength. I’m strong, because of you,” she cupped the round cheek for a kiss, “us,” and laced her other hand with Clarke’s, resting on the bump of her belly, “this.” 

Clarke played with the long hand, giddy and elated at Lexa’s clumsy, unorganized, and somehow chaotically poetic confession. The three little words would pale in comparison, so she kept her silence. For a minute, she could feel the curious gaze from her alpha, that brave, loving, wonderful, and dumb, dumb, dumb creature was clearly waiting for her to say something. “I’m weak for you too.” 

So Lexa was smiling from ear to ear. 

Clarke admired the brightness that lit up her entire world, then nestled in the contour of her arm again. She replayed everything Lexa had said, trying to memorize the words before she forgot. 

As if she could read minds, Lexa chuckled, “you’re dying to write this down, aren’t you?” 

Grinning cheekily, she gave the brunette a _smek_ of an open-mouthed kiss. “Would that be ok?” 

“I suppose I won’t mind.” 

 

******

Next day, the couple slept in till it was almost time for their friends to show up, and they weren’t remotely ready for the dinner party. So everyone volunteered to come over early to set things up. Lincoln came especially prepared because he was still feeling guilty and was trying to get back on Octavia's good side. Anya was a fawning mess after Raven, making unnecessary trips back and forth the kitchen to bring drinks and food for her. 

Lexa followed Clarke around most of the time, making sure she wasn’t doing anything dangerous and stealing kisses every five minutes. Raven and Octavia looked on fondly at their close friends, proud of themselves for being the ones that facilitated the recovery of friendships and love lives. 

When the couple broke the not-so-much-news of their engagement, and the actual news about the pregnancy, Lexa was content to see Lincoln’s enthusiastic thumbs-up, Anya’s approving nod, and Bellamy’s envious pout. 

_Yeah, weakness my ass._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to end this multi-chap with this story, and take a step back before I tread into waters that are unfamiliar to me. I thoroughly enjoy the intersectionality and diversity of this fandom, and I respect those who express their identity through work.  
> I am also really glad that more writers, great writers who can depict the most delicate emotions with grace but write the most filthy, erotic, carnal scenes with ease too, are taking interest in bestowing their talent upon us sinners. 
> 
> I like writing smut, ABO or not, it's just so fun and exciting and naughty. But I looove plotting, bawling my eyes out over some imagined angsty, dark, twisted storyline for my OTPs. So I think I'm going back to writing good ole PG-13 slow burns for now. 
> 
> If you kinda like my writing, please feel free to check out two major plots I'm currently working on, one is stagnant though. PSA: Wanna-be-writer's block is a disease.
> 
> And be my friends on Tumblr, I'm dat-asian-female-adventurer 
> 
> Till next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr.  
> Changed my url, now I'm dat-asian-female-adventurer (trying to be subtle here)


End file.
